Brigadoon: Next Generation
by Black Scorpio X
Summary: 10 years after the Pasca ritual, Marin gave birth to Marian Blue. Too bad Creis' look-alike doesn't know the terrible fate awaiting her and Melan's child. Little Marian has to be strong to face the problems of Brigaddon and the misfortune they will bring to her. Rated T for violence.
1. Papa Blue

**Here's a rewritten version of my first Brigadoon fanfic: **Brigadoon: Next Generation. **I hope you'll enjoy that story (also for the people who had read the old one).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Papa Blue

_~Japan, Tokyo, Yayoi, the Tenement House, 1980*~ _

"You can do it, Marin-chan!" Jun tried to encourage "Don't stop pushing!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Marin, holding tightly the hand of Miyuki, Jun's mother "AAAH…AAAAAAH!"

"Don't give up, Marin-chan!" encouraged Hitoe.

"Don't lose hope!" added Futae.

"It's almost over!" said Mitsue.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Tenement House's dwellers were waiting on the other sides of the shoji doors. Shuta was playing with his thumbs. Mike was biting his nails nervously. Onando was silently sitting while drinking some tea. Jun's father was drinking sake (like usual) for passing the time. A nine-years-old boy with short dark hair, pale purple eyes and pale skin was playing with a blond seven-years-old girl with pale skin, blue eyes and two pigtails. Those two are Bryan Gen and Alexandra Moto White, children of Mike and Jun. On the roof, Melan Blue, the blue monomakia Gun-Swordsman and husband of Marin, was thoughtfully looking at the sky which has a big black hole.

"Melan." called a deep voice near him.

The blue Monomakia looked at his left to see a black and grayish white Gun-Swordsman with a cool grey suit, a big and long thistle-coloured sword, a Gatling gun of the same colour, yellowish cream-coloured skin and golden eyes.

"Pyon." was Melan's reply.

"We must go, now!" said the dark Monomakia "The portal will soon close."

"I know," Melan hears the yelling of his wife "but I want to see my offspring before going back to Brigadoon."

"Melan…" his family-like friend began to say.

Deep down, he knew that nothing will change the blue Gun-Swordsman's choice. To be honest, he wanted to look at the future new-born too. In all of Brigadoon's history, it was the first time a half-monomakia half-human being will see the day. Also, according to the Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee, Marin has a spirit stronger than the one of Creis. During a meeting, the Central Assembly thought of something: if that power and Melan's DNA will be stored in one person, the crossbreed would be of good use to fight the Hensu-chi on the next Day of Pasca.

"Congratulations, Melan." felicitated a familiar voice.

The two Gun-Swordsmen looked down and saw a very thin green cat with a ponytail pointing straight up, big yellow eyes, purple rectangular pupils, standing on its two hind feet and wiggling the parts of its body as if they were made of jelly.

"Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee." they greeted neutrally.

"Isn't it great? You're going to be a daddy. It sure sounds amusing." Lolo said with a Cheshire-like grin "So? Is the baby born yet?"

To his question, the loud cry of a newborn was suddenly and immediately heard. Without any more hesitation, Melan, Pyon and Lolo went inside the Tenement House. The others did the same. When they arrived, Marin was tiredly breathing in her futon while Miyuki and Jun were cleaning the baby before putting a soft and warm blanket around its little body. Melan walked closer toward the auburn-haired woman and kneeled beside her.

"Marin," he called softly "how are you feeling?"

The woman looked at her husband and smiled, despise her energy almost completely used up.

"I'm…fine, Melan." she murmured, trying to catch her breath "I've been through worse."

Her hand held one of the electronic-mouse-like paws of Melan as Jun handed her the little fragile bundle.

"Congratulation, Marin-chan, Melan-san." she said softly "It's a girl."

The infant was crying with all of her lungs' might. Marin gently pressed her newborn child against her chest. The little hybrid has everything of her mother's physical features. They have to wait for 4-8 months before seeing her eye colour, though. It was the third birth of the Tenement House's new generation. It was also Melan's third attendance to the delivery of a baby. For Pyon, it was the first one. The blue Gun-Swordsman looked closer at his child as Marin looked at him. The baby stopped crying while hearing her mother's heartbeats. Some of the family members were crying with joy.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

That question surprised him. He feels uneasy and afraid. His offspring was as fragile as glass. He doesn't want to hurt her. Seeing his expression, his wife carefully handed their baby to him.

"Don't worry." she reassured.

With his paws, he held the baby's head and body while Marin helped him. A little smile appeared on his pale face. With another one of his paws, he caressed her check which made her squirm slightly.

"Marian."

"Huh?" Melan looked at the auburn-haired woman, confused.

"Marian will be her name." she explained.

"Marian Blue…Yep, I like the name already." agreed Lolo who jumped on Melan's shoulder.

"Lolo, you're here too!" Marin exclaimed but then remembered that Marian was sleeping "I'm glad to see you again."

The green skinny cat looked at the sleeping baby. Suddenly, an earthquake was felt, which made Marian cry. Lolo's consciousness returned on Brigadoon. Marin carefully took the baby in her arms. It meant only one thing.

"Melan, there's no more time to waste. We have to leave." warned Pyon.

The blue monomakia looked at Marin. Her eyes were showing sadness. With his paws, he hugged his wife and gave her a ribbon of the same colour as his armour.

"Marin, one day, I will come back. I promise." he said as he handed her the ribbon "Give this to Marian. It's a gift and a remembrance of me for her."

Marin nodded as she took the ribbon. Melan gave one last look at her and his child and said goodbye to everyone before flying toward the black hole with Pyon and Shuta. The old man wanted to go on Brigadoon as an ambassador to discover many things about it. The Central Assembly accepted his request. Then, the portal was gone…for a very long time.

* * *

_~1993, same country, same capital~_

The sun was rising, telling everyone that it was the beginning of a new day. There were few people who were outside. Among them were two particular females. One was pedaling her bike with energy. A big amount of newspapers were on it and its basket. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was flowing in the wind. A blue ribbon was tied up around her head to make a headband (like Sakura Haruno when she was a kid). Close to her was a woman with short pink hair, riding a bicycle too. It was transporting bottles of milk. It was none other than Midori. If people were watching, they would immediately know that those two were racing. They pedaled at the mail and milk boxes of their course. The milk-delivering woman was closer to them. Unfortunately, with a perfect aim, the newspaper-delivering girl threw one of her products in the mail box's slot before the pink-haired woman could put hers in her box. It was the auburn-haired girl's win. Seeing the results, the woman gave her a bottle of milk.

"No doubt, with that aim of yours, it will take much more than speed to beat you," said Midori to the girl who was finishing her drink "Marian Blue."

The girl looked at the woman with amusement in her crimson-red eyes. 13 years have passed since the day Melan Blue, her father, and Grandpa Shuta have left the house. She doesn't know much about her other parent. All she knows is that he's a Monomakia, some kind of alien bionic machine, from a place called Brigadoon, has weapons as arms and that she got her eye colour and ribbon from him. With the help of Legen, his and Shuta's consciousness visits them as much as they can. They pass time with each other and the rest of the Tenement House and, even though it was just for a few minutes, the girl was satisfied just to see and talk to them.

"Have a nice day, Midori-san." said Marian as she pedals to her next deliveries.

Each time she delivers a newspaper, the people greet her with a kind and welcoming smile. That's one of the things she likes the most in the morning. When everything was over, she went to the shrine to pray and donate a coin of 100 yen.

"I pray I'll have good grades, I'll be as tall and beautiful as my mother, our home won't be destroyed by anyone or anything, my family lives a good long life and, of course, Ume*-chan and I will stay best friends forever." she wished "Please answer my prayers."

Ume was Moe's daughter. She is the exact copy of her mother, only her hair is longer. Later, Marian returned to the Tenement House. She prayed for her deceased great-grandparents with her mother before eating breakfast with the others. Their family doesn't have problems with money. Marin became a writer and writes many books. Her inspiration came from Melan and Brigadoon. Her first novels, "The Little Girl and The Monomakia", "The Three Guns-Swordsmen" and "The Treasure of the Rainbow's Seven Colours" were a big success. The silent Onando carves wooden sculptures of anything related to Monomakias and Brigadoon which are bought in great number. With that, they have enough money to buy anything they need. When breakfast was over, Marian came to Ume's house to walk to school with her. When the two girls were at Yayoi Junior High, the school had a morning assembly. The principal was doing a speech about life, peace and good society. While he was talking, Ume was sitting on the hard ground, showing that she was tired. With concern, Marian, who was behind her, immediately noticed it.

"Ume-chan, are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

Not wanting to be a burden for her friend, the purple-haired girl weakly stood up "Yeah, don't worry. I'm okay now."

Then, she was about to fall on her behind, but the crossbreed caught her just in time to slow down her fall.

"Ume-chan." she murmured.

She was so preoccupied by her friend's fragile health that she didn't notice a certain boy lifting her skirt to see her underwear. It was Utsuro* Usuzumi, son of Isshin Usuzumi. It may be hard to believe, but everyone had a child who looks and acts (unfortunately) exactly like him/her.

"And now, we announce that one of our students has won the first place of Tokyo's foreign-language writing contest." told one of the teachers "From Class 1-1, Marian Blue, please come forward."

The crossbreed reacted to the mention of her name "Y-Yes, Sensei."

When she straightened up, again she didn't notice a problem related to her skirt and underwear. The boys behind her looked with shock.

"That's great, Marian-chan." Ume complimented with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." The auburn-haired girl said before walking to the stadium.

Soon, the purple-haired girl noticed **the** problem.

"To the winner of this contest: Marian Blue, Class 1-1, composer of "My Eyes are Red, Colour of Many Things". Congratulations." the principal felicitated as he gave her an award certificate and a purple award ribbon in a black picture frame to her.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Principal." she said with a bow.

"Marian-chan!" the hybrid looked at her friend.

"What's wrong, Ume-chan?" she asked.

"It's…umm…" Ume was hesitating.

Unable to say it, she made hand signs to make Marian realize something.

"Pan…T…See through?" she repeated the words in her head until she understood their meaning "WHAT?"

She looked behind her to see her baby-blue underwear, with a rainbow patch on it, showing to the public. Every student, beside Ume, was laughing to the sight.

"KYYAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled with great embarrassment as her face turned as red as a strawberry.

Suddenly, an earthquake was felt. The laughter stopped and was replaced by worry and panic.

Marian held the picture frame tightly in her arms as she lost balance "W-What's happening?"

To the girl's question, a big black hole opened itself in the sky, revealing its presence to everyone. The auburn-haired girl gasped as her eyes widened with shock. She forgot everything about the embarrassing incident. All of her attention was on the hole in the sky. She felt herself attracted to it. Why?

Meanwhile, in the Tenement House, Marin saw the black hole which was actually the portal that leads to Brigadoon and vice versa. She was shocked, then extremely happy. She went to tell everyone the good news.

"MELAN AND GRANPA SHUTA ARE BACK! MELAN AND GRANDPA SHUTA ARE BACK! WE HAVE TO WELCOME THEM! HURRY, EVERYONE!" she exclaimed with all of her joy.

The Momoi Triplets quickly rushed to the kitchen, preparing the food. Today is finally the day! Marin went outside, trying to spot her husband in the sky. Her happiness was so big that she decided to share it with the world.

"THERY'RE BACK! FINALLY! FINALLY! AFTER 13 YEARS, MARIAN WILL FINALLY SEE HIM, HER FATHER IN PERSON!" she yelled.

At Yayoi Junior High, Marian sneezed. She felt someone was talking about her. The students in her class were looking at the black hole through the windows.

"That black hole appeared because you've shown your patched underwear to the sky!" accused Utsuro, pointing a finger at Marian.

"That's because YOU lifted up my skirt, idiot!" she talked back, her framed awards in her arms.

"Isn't it cheating to use the weird condition of your eyes to win a contest?" asked Mishō*, leader of the class' girl-trio (just like her mother).

"Indeed, indeed." agreed Nōkon*, a chubby girl.

"I wish I had weird eyes." sarcastically said Seidō*, a girl with two pigtails.

"Indeed, indeed."

Marian grumbled under her breath. Ever since she was a little girl, those three never stop bothering her.

"So how did you made that hole appear in the sky?" asked Honōiro*, a large tough-looking boy.

"I don't know and it wasn't me." Marian tried to defend her innocence again.

"Anyway, you should at least wear a slip if you don't want your underwear to be totally exposed, Blue!" said Murasaki*, showing her undergarment.

"I don't like slips. They're not giving free movements to my legs." she explained.

"It's obvious we're all doom to die, right?" asked Shuiro*, a friend of Utsuro.

"I've already told you that I don't know." said Marian, tired of telling them that they're wrong to blame her for _that_.

As if right on cue, the homeroom teacher, Chiasa Kurihara, arrived in the class.

"Everyone, listen. It was decided that today's classes are canceled." she informed which made some of the students jump with happiness "We will call you by phone to inform you about the other classes."

Then, she looked at Marian "Also, Blue-san…"

"Yes, Sensei?" the hybrid looked at her teacher.

"Congratulations for your awards." the woman felicitated too "I'm very happy to know that you've made good improvements in your English language studies. You're such a hardworking child, just like your mother."

"T-Thank you, Sensei." the girl said to her teacher's compliment.

When Marian and Ume arrived at the Tenement House, they were surprised to see the entire family, Moe and Midori preparing dinner as if their life depends on it.

"What's wrong, everyone? Why are you acting like that?" asked the auburn-haired girl.

"Oh! Marian (-chan)!" they all exclaimed.

Her mother, Marin Asagi Blue, walked toward the two girls to tell her the news.

"Grandpa Shuta and your father will arrive home at any minute, now." she said.

The girls' eyes widened with surprise.

"W-Wha…? A-Are you sure?" asked again her daughter.

"Positive. Because," Marin pointed at the sky "that black hole is the proof."

"No way." murmured Marian.

"But it's the truth." replied Hitoe while putting a big bamboo steaming basket of rice on the table.

"We have seen it around the time when Marin-chan was a young woman…" informed Futae, chopping vegetables.

"…and when you were in her belly!" completed Mitsue as she prepared the drinks for their little competition between sisters.

Soon, Marin noticed the picture frame under her daughter's arm.

"What is under your arm?" she asked.

"Oh! This?" the crossbreed showed her awards and gave them to her mother "They're my prizes for being in first place on the Tokyo's foreign-language writing contest. You know. The one I had sent my handiwork to, last month."

To that news, Marin and the others smiled with amazement and congratulated her for her work. They even showed her awards to Grandma Moto and Grandpa Gen (not literally). On the balcony of her and Marin's room, Marian was looking at the sky. She was excited. She wonders how her father will react to finally see her in person without the help of a monomakia device. Maybe he'll be glad. What is she thinking? Of course he'll be glad to finally see his only child! He'll enjoy the dinner everyone made for his return and everyone will be happy. The auburn-haired girl already chuckled to the thought. Soon, a dot in the sky was seen and it was moving toward her. It must be him!

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" she waved her hands in the air.

The dot went closer and Marian had a better view of what came in her direction: it was not her father; it was a blazing meteor-like object! Quickly, she stooped and the object on fire missed her from an inch and crashed in the room, which made the house tremble. Everyone besides Marian went outside the Tenement.

"Marian, what happened?" asked Alexandra, who was now a 20-years-old girl "Are you injured?"

"N-No, but…" the crossbreed was shocked to see what was in front of her "something crashed in the room."

"Crashed?" exclaimed Marin.

This is bad! She can feel it, a sensation of _déja-vu_.

"Marian, get away from whatever that thing is! It's dangerous!" she warned her child.

Unfortunately, Marian was a curious girl. She slowly walked toward the big object. Suddenly, it floated in the air. It was a white metallic sphere composed of a long white metallic "skirt" with pointy and edges, a red four-point-star-shaped tight metallic collar and a belt made of big red dots around its "head". Its appearance makes it almost look like a _Teru teru bōzu_. Then, one of its dots glowed red. Marian soon realised that it was trying to shot her. Before the white creature could fire its red laser beam, the crossbreed stooped again. Realising the danger that creature holds, she jumped from the balcony and was almost touched by the second shot. Luckily, her family caught her, even though it led to everyone falling on the ground. The Teru-teru-bōzu-like creature came out of the house. It spun its head to the dot that helps it to locate what it was searching for. Marian looked at it and saw that it will try to shot her again.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed before running away.

"Ah! Marian!" Marin called her.

Immediately, the laser beam missed its target and blew the girl away. Marian lost balance for a moment, but soon regained it. Quickly, she went on her bicycle and pedaled as fast as possible to get away from the weird creature. While following her, the _Teru teru bōzu_ caused destruction. The auburn-haired girl looked over her shoulder to see it greatly closer to get her. Afraid for her life, she pedaled three times faster than usual. Without realising it, she arrived at Shinobazu Pond (place in Episode 4).

"If I did something that upsets you, than I apologize!" she said to the white creature "I also promise I will never show my underwear to the sky ever again! So please forgive me!"

To the girl's apologies, the monster sent missiles, coming from some of its dots, toward her. Seeing them heading to her direction, she pedaled faster, faster and faster. Soon, fatigue got the best of her. She tried again to pedal because the missiles were close to get her, but they exploded before she could do it. Thank goodness they've only got the bike.

"_I can't believe it! That bicycle cost me two years of newspaper-delivery!"_ she thought.

She looked up to see the white creature still following her. Again, she ran to get away from it. Its collar spun rapidly to become some kind of chainsaw. Fearing to be shredded in tiny pieces, she ran faster. Without hesitation, she hid behind bushes while it passed without seeing her. Marian looked at the weird metallic being getting far from her sight. She sighed with relief.

"Why is that _Teru teru bōzu_ chasing me like that? It's scary." she thought aloud "They're supposed to be cute and NOT alive!"

Then, she senses something quite close to her. Her instinct told her that it wasn't her pursuer. She stood up and looked up.

* * *

_To her surprise, a giant bird caught her in its claws and took her to its babies. They were eating her until there was nothing left of her._

_THE END_

* * *

"It can't be." she said to her weird imagination (which she got from her mother).

Suddenly, her instinct told her that there's a danger. She looked behind her to see the white creature again. She yelped and trembles with fear. She lost her balance and fell backward.

"Oh no!" she thought aloud "I should have run away while I've still got the chance!"

The white monster's dots glowed red, ready to shot again. This time, it won't miss!

"Please! Stop it! Don't kill me!" begged Marian before yelling "HELP, PAPA!"

As if right on cue, a bluish bright laser beam was shot at the _Teru teru bōzu_ which made it lost its aim at Marian. Another shot, it made it stand back. One more, it was closer to the pond. The last shot, it fell in the water. Marian looked at who or whatever had save her life. It was only the back, but she can see them: the long golden sword, the red ribbon around its base, the golden laser-gun, the blue armour, a black suit, a slim yet strong body. Could it be him?

"Thanks for saving me…" she hesitated before saying the great word "Papa."

To the sound of the parental title, the blue-armoured person looked at the crossbreed. The crimson-red eyes of the being look at hers. Marian could see a bluish white skin. No doubt, it was him, Melan Blue, one of the three proud Gun-Swordsmen of the last Pasca ritual, husband of Marin Asagi and father of Marian Blue. His eyes showed worry, so much for happiness as his first reaction to see her.

"Pa…Pa." she repeated the word, her eyes locked with his.

"Marian." he replied neutrally, but a hint of concern was in his voice.

They continued to look at each other until the monster suddenly came out of the pond.

"It's still alive!" remarked the girl.

Melan took her close to him with his paws, trying to protect her. When the monster activated its chainsaw ability, Melan swung his sword at it, making burning sparks in the process. Marian tightly hung on to her father, trying not to get a burn. With a laser shot, the blue Monomakia made the white creature stumble. He used it as a chance to fly away from the monster as he put on his retractable battle mask. Sadly, the monster continues to follow them.

"We're…We're in the air, WAH!" Marian exclaimed as she tightly hugged her father, afraid to fall.

"Don't worry, I won't make you fall." reassured calmly Melan to his daughter.

Those words made her less nervous and less tense. Unexpectedly, the _Teru teru bōzu_ shot a laser at Melan's back which made him falling with his child. Marian panics again.

"AAAAH! WE'RE FALLING!" she yelled.

At the last minute, the blue Gun-Swordsman regained the control of his flying ability and flew back in the air. The auburn-haired girl in his "arms" calmed down a bit.

"Man! I thought we were going to die back there!" she said loudly.

When her eyes looked at Melan, she saw a purple liquid on his neck. She began to worry.

"_What is that stuff? Is it…blood?" _she thought before asking "Papa, a-are you injured?"

"The wound is shallow. It will heal soon." he reassured her, just like he did with Marin.

"Maybe, but if we don't clean it, the wound will infect you." she informed before looking at him with guiltiness "It was my fault, isn't it? I made you worry for my condition and you couldn't concentrate to get away from that_ Teru teru bōzu_'s beam, right?"

The Gun-Swordsman retracted his mask to look at her "You don't need to feel bad about yourself. Infections do not trouble Monomakias."

"But…" she was still worried for her father's condition.

"As long it is to protect you, Marin and the others, I don't mind." he said in a chivalrous way.

Marian knew that "others" means her family and everyone her mother cares for. Then, she remembered the white metallic being trying to get her.

"Papa, why was that weird _Teru teru bōzu_ chasing me?" she asked "I mean you seem to know that thing."

"That was Fusegu*, a Destruction Monomakia." he told her.

"Destruction?" Marian repeated.

As if it was called like a dog by its master, the white Monomakia named Fusegu came out of the trees. Marian and Melan immediately noticed it.

"AAH! The destroyer is back!" the girl exclaimed while the Gun-Swordsman put back on his battle-mask "What have I ever done to you? Don't come near me! Stay away!"

Instead of doing what she wanted, the white Monomakia activated some kind of booster under its "skirt" that gave it more speed to catch them.

"I said _"Stay away"_, not the opposite!"

Melan flew to a deserted amusement park where he will put his daughter to safety. He chose the Ferris wheel. Gently, he put her in one of the attraction's cabins.

"Wait for me here." he said.

"Wha…What are you going to do, Papa? Do you really intend to fight that other Monomakia on your own?" she asked, worried "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"It will be over soon. I promise." he replied before flying to Fusegu.

The battle was intense. Melan was shooting at the other alien. Fusegu sent its missiles, but Melan dodged them or destroyed them before they could injure him. When it shot a laser beam, Melan did the same. The collision with the two beams sent them away from each other. Fusegu used that chance to charge at Marian who was watching the entire fight. It has destroyed the cabin to pieces, but the girl was still alive. She was hanging on to the undestroyed bar that held the cabin.

"Ah! I really am going to die!" she could feel her fingers slipping on the cold metal.

Fusegu flew closer and was soon "face to face" with her. Marian was panicking.

"KYAAAH! NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" she yelled while kicking in the air.

When her foot had made contact with the Monomakia, it sent it far away from her as if her kick was unbelievably strong. Marian was so afraid that she didn't see it. When she opened her eyes, she saw Melan cutting Fusegu's head with his sword and blew it up to bits with his laser gun. The explosion made a strong wind which swung Marian until she let go of the bar and fell. Luckily, Melan caught her as he retracted his mask.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

Marian only shook her head to say "no". When they arrived safely on the ground, they saw a familiar face: Marin!

"Melan, Marian, over here!" she called them as she waved her hand in the air.

After Marian ran away with her bicycle, Marin went to go search for her. When she saw Melan with their daughter, she immediately followed them which lead to now.

"Mama/Marin!" they said in unison as they rushed to the woman's side.

Marian hugged her maternal parent as Melan watched the scene with happiness. The three of them flew back home, wanting to catch up the time they have lost while being apart, under the sunset.

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**

* * *

*According to fuckyeahbrigadoonmarintomelan . tumblr . com, the anime storyline begins on the 9th of June 1969 and ends in 1970, probably on the same day (so Marin should be 14 years old at the end).

Marian=**Mari**n & Mel**an** in one**  
**Ume*=Plum  
Utsuro*=Hollow/Blank/Cavity  
Mishō*=Unknown/Unidentified  
Nōkon*=Dark Blue  
Seidō*=Bronze  
Honōiro*=Flame Scarlet/Bright Reddish/Orange  
Murasaki*=Purple  
Shuiro*=Vermilion/Scarlet  
Fusegu*=Prevent/Protect/Defend


	2. Yellow stings

**Here's the second chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Yellow stings

"Here some tea…" said Mitsue.

"…some coffee…" said Futae.

"…some juice." said Hitoe.

"Itadakimasu." Melan this time took the tea which made Mitsue jump victoriously while her sisters looked down with defeat.

Jun had finished taking care of his injuries. The family members of the Tenement House and their friends were enjoying dinner together. Everyone was there, except Grandpa Shuta. Melan told them that he became the Chairman of the Ecological Control Committee's, Lala's, assistant. They were a bit sad, but they know that the old man was very busy, so it can't be helped. Ume was a bit afraid of Melan at first, but soon became friends with him. Of course, to Marian and Ume's shock, the blue Monomakia ate 50 bowls of rice.

"_So the information about him capable to eat 50 bowls of rice was true, after all!" _the auburn-haired girl thought_ "But…he looks so slim!_

When night arrived, they decided that everyone, even Midori, Moe and her daughter sleep together in the Tenement House. They prepared themselves to get to bed. Melan used that opportunity to talk in private with Marin. They went outside.

"What do you want to tell me, Melan?" she asked him.

First, he tried to find the right way to say the information without making Marin too unhappy "It's about today's incident."

The auburn-haired woman sighed tiredly as she looked at the ground "I figured out that you knew something about it."

"I'm sorry." he apologized, looking at the ground too.

"You don't need to apologize." she told him softly "Just tell me what Marian has to do with that."

"Well…" he hesitated for a moment "the Central Assembly has decided that Marian will become my successor in the next Pasca Ritual."

It shocked Marin to learn that. Her green eyes widened. That's why that Monomakia wanted to get Marian: to bring her to Brigadoon! Her little Marian…sent to battle and kill people? It can't be! That's a nightmare! She doesn't want that to happen!

"Why? Why her?" she quavered, her hands holding her head while tears rose to her eyes.

"The Chairman of Life Improvement Committee informed us that your spirit is stronger than Creis." Melan answered "If your power and a Gun-Swordsman's biological information are stored in one being, then…you know what it means, right?"

As her tears flowed on her cheeks, she weakly nodded. Seeing her sad face, Melan immediately added the information that can reassure her.

"Though, I've manage to ensure that she will only learn how to defend herself without killing others."

His wife sighed a bit of relief. Marian will still fight, but at least she won't kill anyone. Suddenly, something poked her leg. She looked down to see…

"LOLO?" she exclaimed.

"Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee." Melan greeted neutrally.

"Hey, you two." the green cat greeted back "How's it going?"

Now, Marin couldn't hold her anger anymore "YOU WANT TO KNOW? I AM RECENTLY AWARE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS FORCED TO BECOME A LIVING WEAPON, ALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE TOLD THAT INFORMATION ABOUT ME TO YOUR POLITICAL FRIENDS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Melan told you that she won't learn to kill." Lolo talked back, immune to her yelling.

"BUT SHE STILL HAS TO BECOME A LIVING WEAPON!" Marin continued to yell.

"True, but it's Melan who will train her, not us." he informed.

That information immediately made the woman's anger disappear. She looked at Melan, at Lolo, at Melan, than back at Lolo.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked, not entirely trusting the walking feline.

"Yep. Melan used that opportunity to demand to the Central Assembly not to teach Marian to kill." the chairman informed again.

If Melan is her daughter's master, then she won't be too much suffering from training. Marin looked at her husband again.

"You promise you will take good care of her?"

"I promise." he swore, showing the red ribbon around the base of his sword.

"Well, it's settled. Have a nice day (even though it's still night)." Lolo said before his consciousness returned to Brigadoon.

When Marin and Melan were about to go back in the Tenement House, something came to her mind.

"Melan, you said she will be trained to become the next Gun-Swordsman after you, but she doesn't have weapons as arms." she realised.

The blue Monomakia nodded to her remark "True, but that's because her powers haven't awoken yet."

"Huh?" Marin didn't understand.

"The Long Distance Visual Monomakia, Horan, and the Long Distance Analysis Monomakia, Horan Ane, records what is happening in the Funny World." Melan explained "Thanks to them, we see what Marian had been through."

"Are…Are you saying you were spying on her?" asked Marin, sweatdropping.

"Not exactly. We were actually observing her." her husband replied "Now, I'll go rest. We'll tell everything to Marian, tomorrow."

In a bluish puff of smoke, Melan returned in his ampoule. Marin took it and went back inside her house. However, she didn't notice that Marian was listening to their entire conversation. She didn't see, but she could hear them. She was as shocked as her mother, but calmed down when she knew that she won't kill people. Since the death of her kind Elementary School's PE teacher in a car crash, Death became her worst enemy. Quickly, she went under the kakebuton of her futon before her mom entered the room. Tomorrow, she has to act as if she didn't hear anything. The next day, they were informed that there won't have school until next week. Everyone was eating happily. All except Melan, Marin and their child (Marian was pretending to be okay). Marin was thinking about her daughter's future. She wants her to live a good life with freedom, not one with only a single duty that can lead someone to their death. Melan was thinking of how he will teach his successor who is none other than his own progeny. He has to be severe, yet fair with her. It will hard for him. Since he was created, his training was always painful and deadly. He had to kill many of his comrades. This time, the Central Assembly decided that they will instruct their own student created by their own biological information. Marian was impatiently waiting for her father to tell her the news.

"_When will he announce it? Argh, I can't take it anymore!" _she thought, deciding to improvise.

"Mama, Papa, is it me or you two seem to look quite down?" she asked her parents innocently "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, Marian-chan is right." agreed Moe "You seem to have something in your mind right now."

"Umm…Well…" Marin hesitated.

Seeing that they would find out sooner or later, Melan decided to tell everything.

"To be honest, I have something to tell you, Marian." then, he looked at the others "Can you give us some alone time, please?"

Everyone, besides Marin, did as he said. His eyes were concentrated at his daughter. He didn't spoke a thing for a moment.

"Marian, I know why the Destruction Monomakia, Fusegu, was after you." he began to say "Its mission was to take you to Brigadoon."

"I…see." Marian pretended to be surprise "But…why?"

It seemed that she was very convincing, because her parents seemed to hesitate to say more.

"Marian, it has been decided that…you'll become Melan's successor for the next Pasca Ritual." told her mother "When your monomakia powers will be awoken, you will be trained by him."

Again, the crossbreed acted as surprise as the first time she heard her parents' discussion "Wha…What? Pasca Ritual? Monomakia powers? Training? What do you mean?"

"What Marin meant to say is that you possess my abilities deep within you." tried to explain Melan "When they will be felt, I will make you a Gun-Swordsman."

"But don't worry! You won't kill people! You will only learn how to defend yourself!" quickly added Marin.

Now the face of (fake) hesitation and nervousness was on their daughter's expression "I see…but why…why me?"

"Because you have not only my power, but also Marin's in you." told her father.

Again with the (fake) surprised expression "What? Mama has super powers too?"

"Umm…Not really." said Marin "It's just that I have a spirit stronger than Creis."

Now, Marian was truly curious "Who's Creis?"

"A key element of the Pasca Ritual." answered Melan "With Marin's power in you, you have become a useful element to the next day of Pasca."

"But…can't I just participate again in the Ritual?" suggested Marin, wanting to spare her daughter "You just need to take me to Brigadoon so that I'll live long enough to be part of it!"

"Because your power has faded." her husband answered "After you've gave birth to Marian, you had put more than the ¾ of it in her. We have taken observation on that."

Marian was surprise about the information. Marin was shocked. So she was the one who have made her daughter become a living weapon? She can't believe it! She has committed such a terrible thing without realizing it! She looked apologetically at her child.

"Oh! Marian, I'm so…I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen to you." her green eyes were filled with tears.

"It's alright, Mama." the hybrid replied calmly "You didn't know."

Her attention returned to her father "What will happen if I refuse?"

"Then the Funny World and Brigadoon might experience the same problems they had before, 24 years ago." he answered which made her eyes widened.

Marian, in a history research, had been informed of what happened when her mother was around her age. She never thought the world's well-being would depend on her choice. It seemed that she doesn't have much choice.

"I…I accept." she said bravely "If it's for the lives of others, then I will become a Gun-Swordsman."

Melan looked like he was proud of her choice, but sad at the same time. Even though Marin's life won't be involved in all this, Marian's will be. He nodded and it was the end of the conversation. Marin hugged her daughter tightly in her arms. Deep down, Marian was afraid. Will everything be fine? She hopes it will. After that, everyone in the Tenement House and their friends was informed of that news. At first, they didn't know what to say. They only wished her good luck. Ume was worried for her friend, but Marian told her that everything will be fine. Suddenly, an earthquake was felt again. This time, it was ten times more powerful.

"What is it, this time?" exclaimed Marin.

"Something must have fallen from Brigadoon." thought aloud Melan.

"Again?" Marian couldn't believe she will have another chaser "Don't tell me it's another _Teru teru bōzu_!"

Everyone went outside to go look at where the mysterious Brigadoonian object has fallen. They arrived at Tokyo Bay. Obviously, they attracted the people's attention. Some were afraid, some were calm. Marian could hear them asking them questions. It didn't surprise her: her parents saved their world and know things about Brigadoon, so it's normal. She looked at her father.

"So? What is that thing?"

The "thing" was a yellowish orange metallic sphere made of hexagonal-shaped tiles. It was as big as the Tower of Bronte.

"It's a Seed of Sfikes*." told Melan "They must be here for you."

"They?" his daughter repeated.

"A Seed of Sfikes can contain more than three of them in it." he explained.

"We should tell the others to leave before those Monomakias will come out of that sphere." suggested Marin.

"We'll handle this…" began to say Hitoe.

"…while you three are going…" continued Futae.

"…to fight the enemies." completed Mitsue.

Marin and Melan nodded to their words. A bit far from here, on a building, Makoto Alo, a.k.a. Aloma, was watching everything while eating a slice of cake with a little fork.

"That Seed sure looks a lot like a beehive." he said before looking at his cake "Too bad they can't make honey. It would taste good with this castella."

Everyone left the place like they have been told. Melan, Marin and Marian were ready to fight. The others went with the crowd to safety. With his paws, the blue Gun-Swordsman held the girls closer to him as he put on his battle-mask.

"Hold on tight!" they did as he said.

Five hexagons opened themselves to let the Monomakias come out of the sphere. Five of them did. They looked like wasps; only they don't have legs and antennas, were completely yellow with darker stripes on their abdomen and have a sand-coloured gem on their thorax, diamond-shaped wings, a red needle and blue eyes.

"The Sting Monomakia, Sashikizu*." informed Melan "A simple contact with his needle can electrocute you."

The five Sashikizu flew rapidly toward them and shot their needles like a machine gun. Melan tries to dodge them while making sure Marin and their daughter are not touched by their attacks. The buildings were destroyed by the wasps' attacks. There were helicopters flying toward the battlefield. They must be reporters trying to get a scoop.

"What are they doing?" exclaimed Marian, realising the problem "Go away! It's too dangerous! You'll get killed!"

The journalists didn't listen and before they could fly away, one of the Monomakias shot needles at the helicopters. Just like Melan had said, they were electrocuted before the exploding transports took their life away. Marin and Marian widened their eyes with disbelief. Not again. People were dying. The crossbreed trembled.

"Papa…please…beat them… BEAT THE ENNEMIES BEFORE THEY KILL MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" she yelled.

"Understood." Melan replied before flying toward the wasp-like Monomakias.

With his speed and gun, he managed to get one by shooting at its gem. He dodged the charge of another. With the girls in his arms, he has difficulties to fight. He has no choice but to only hold his daughter since they were after her and not his wife. First they flew to a safe place. Then, he put Creis' look-alike there. The blue Monomakia promised that he won't let their child get hurt. Even with worry, Marin trusts her Melan. When the four Sashikazus were close, he immediately flew to somewhere far from his wife. While flying, the enemies continued to shoot and Melan dodged the attacks. The buildings under them were destroyed to pieces.

"Papa, do those things have a weakness?" Marian asked.

"Their weak spot is the gem. If it's broken, then they can't continue to fight." Melan informed.

A Sashikizu charged straight toward them. Melan managed to stab its "heart" with his sword. That's two down, three more to go.

"Isn't there any easy way to beat them at the same time?" the crossbreed thought aloud.

"The only way is to make them fight each other." Melan told.

To his words, Marian got an idea.

"Papa, make sure that you are from a distance equal to each one of them."

Melan doesn't know why his progeny told him that, but he decided to do it "Understood."

While trying to go as she planned, he tries to avoid the needles and the tackles. When Marian thought that it was okay, she told him to stop moving. The Sashikizus did the same for a moment before charging toward them.

"_Almost…almost…"_ Marian was checking the timing "…NOW!"

Immediately, the Gun-swordsman flew up and the three wasps charged in each other. The result was broken gems and an explosion. The battle was over. For now, everyone can rest. Melan took Marian and Marin back to their home where everyone must be worried and waiting for them.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, Brigadoon, Central Assembly~_

The Chairmen were on a meeting. Only Lulu wasn't here. After all, Lolo informed them that he's the Hensu-chi. Among them and next to Lili was Grandpa Shuta. Erin and Pyon were watching from one of the balconies, letting their student rest for now. To the loud gibberish of the cats, the Chairman of Brigadoon's Central Assembly (Lili) knocked her hammer to get everyone's attention.

"Silence, please!" everyone became quiet "Now that everyone is here, we will begin this meeting concerning the crossbreed, Marian Blue."

To that, everyone got their attention on Lili. Since the day they've got the information about Marin's spirit, their entire usual schedule to prepare the ritual was changed. Instead of making a battle royal between Gun-Swordsmen, they have decided to make a student for each Gun-Swordsman from the previous Pasca Ritual. To be honest, Erin and Pyon were glad to not see another one of their kind dying in the old-fashioned process.

"In the Funny World, two types of Monomakia were sent there: the Destruction Monomakia, Fusegu, and the Sting Monomakia, Sashikizu. They were used to take the crossbreed, Marian Blue, to Brigadoon and, if they fail their first mission, to observe the progress of since the last time we have observed her development." informed the brown canine creature "They were defeated, so here are what they have recorded."

Everyone in the assembly was watching the records. Some were laughing (like Lele), some were sweatdropping (like Lolo), some were disappointed and some were trying to notice something (like Lala). The two Gun-Swordsmen were seeing that as an insult to their kind. That weak human can really become a good advantage against the Hensu-chi? It was hard to believe. Soon, the records ended.

"So, Chairman of the Pasca Executive Committee? What is your assessment of what you have seen?" asked Lili to the grey cat.

"To my opinion, I think that the crossbreed shouldn't be part of the ritual. The only thing acceptable of her is the spirit of Creis' look-alike in her. Without it, she's useless." said Lele "Even without that ability we can still fight the Hensu-chi. So why bother?"

The Chairmen and Erin were agreeing to his words. Only Lolo, Lala and Pyon didn't say anything.

"Now, Chairman of the Life Improvement, what is your view of this assessment?" the question was directed to Lolo.

"I don't know." was the green cat's lazy answer.

"Excuse me, Chairman!" Lala raised her hand (paw?) to speak.

"Yes? What is it, Chairman of the Ecological Control Committee?" Lili asked.

"No offense, but I think that some of us here didn't take a good close look at the crossbreed, Marian Blue." the pink cat said "Can you please go back to the last minutes of Fusegu's record and the one of the Sashikizus, please?"

"Request granted." Lili knocked her hammer to put the video back on.

It paused at when Marian kicked Fusegu. Her eyes were completely closed.

"According to my observation, the gun-swordsman powers of Marian Blue are slowly awaking." deduced Lala "When she kicked Fusegu, it looks like she sent him very far away from her, proving that she has great strength."

Next, the video of the recent fight appeared.

"In this one, it had been analysed that her powers were awakening greatly faster due to negative feelings like anger, sadness and fear. In the battle with the Sashikizus, even though she didn't fight, her capacity to analyse the things around her and think of a good plan is proven great on the battlefield. It was also observed that her ability to sense other Monomakias were developing since she was a little girl." Lala gave her report "I think we should wait a bit more before we can decide if she will be part of the Pasca Ritual or not."

"Hmmm…" Lili thought for a moment before looking at the old man "What do you think about that suggestion, Ambassador of the Funny World?"

That was Grandpa Shuta's title in Brigadoon ever since he arrived here. At first, it was weird and unusual, but then he got used to it. Thanks to him, the way the Assembly takes care of things changed. He was even the one who proposed the idea of student and master gun-swordsman.

"I agree with her suggestion." he said.

Lele pointed an accusing finger at him "Wait a second, Ambassador of the Funny World! You are only agreeing with the Chairman of the Ecological Control Committee because you're working for her and the crossbreed is your great-granddaughter!"

"True, but being impatient always leads to problems, Chairman Lele." Shuta talked back "Just like a scientist, you have to observe first and then you give your word to say."

The grey cat shut his mouth. The old man has difficulties to remember their title, so he only calls them by their name.

"Then it's settled: we will give more time to the crossbreed, Marian Blue. That is the end of this meeting." Lili announced as she knocked her hammer.

Everyone left the room. Pyon and Erin went to continue the training with their successor.

* * *

_~During the meeting, the Tenement House~_

Everyone was eating dinner. They discussed about the Monomakias chasing after Marian. After the meal, they said good-bye to Midori, Moe and her daughter. After taking a bath and putting on her lightly-over-knee-length bluish white pyjama dress with short puffed sleeves, Marian went under the tree next to her house and rested her head on the trunk. It sure was a tiresome day, today. She wonders when her powers will be awoken. Suddenly, she felt a presence near hear. It wasn't her father's. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Marian! Come back inside before you catch a cold!" called her mother.

"Yes, Mama." she replied before standing up and entering the Tenement House.

Hidden in tree's shadow, someone or something with golden eyes was watching the hybrid before disappearing and returning to where the being comes from.

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**

* * *

Sfikes*=Wasps in Greek  
Sashikizu*=Sting/Stab(bing)/Puncture wound in Japanese


	3. Blue transformation and dark gray clouds

Chapter 3: Blue transformation and dark gray clouds

Marian made a bull's-eye throw of her morning newspaper in the mail-box's slot and won again against Midori (she had to use her mother's old bicycle to do her work). Like always, the woman gives a bottle of milk to her. This time, the girl didn't entirely enjoy it. The friend of her mother noticed it.

"Marian, is there something bothering you?" she asked "Is it about what Melan have told you?"

"…Yeah. To be honest, I'm afraid of what I can do with my powers." the hybrid answered softly as she looked at the hand that wasn't holding the bottle "These deep inside of me are the ones of my very strong papa. Imagine what will happen when they'll be awakened."

The pink-haired woman ruffled her auburn-coloured hair gently.

"Don't worry about it. Marin was also afraid of the Monomakias' powers, but later found courage to face her fear." Midori reassured "One day, I'm sure you'll manage to do it too."

Marian nodded and smiled a bit to the woman's words.

"Thank you, Midori-san." she said before returning to her delivery.

When she delivered her newspapers, the people were worrying and asked her if everything will be fine for them and if the monsters will come back. Marian told them that she doesn't know and feels the same too. At home, everyone was eating breakfast as if everything was like usual. Melan was at his 27th bowl of rice. His daughter ate only one and that was it.

"Gochisōsama." she said.

"You're done already?" asked Hitoe.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Futae.

"Don't you want a second?" asked Mitsue.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I just think it will be enough for today, that's all." the hybrid reassured before leaving the Tenement House.

The family looked at the girl with worry. Outside, Ume was waiting for her so that they can go to school together. During the walk, they didn't say anything. The purple-haired girl knew that it was because of her friend's fate that awaits her. She wants to help her, even if it's just a little.

"Ma…Marian-chan." she called the hybrid's name.

There was no answer.

"Marian-chan." she tried again.

Nothing was heard. Ume looked behind her to see Marian from a distance, thoughtful. She walked toward the crossbreed and shook lightly her shoulder.

"Marian-chan." she called a bit louder this time.

Marian came back to her senses "Umm…Yes, Ume-chan?"

"Will…Will those scary creatures continue to pursue you?"

"I…don't really know." she responded, looking at the black hole "I can only hope that they will soon stop."

"I wish I was as strong as your father," Ume said softly "That way, I can always stay by your side and protect you."

"True. However, that means that you'll get hurt if you do and I wouldn't like that at all."

"I know." the purple-haired replied sadly "Marian-chan, even if I'm a burden to you, can I still stay by your side?"

Her friend immediately answered that question "Of course you can! We'll be together forever and ever!"

The girls exchanged happy smiles as they continued their walk to school, holding hands. Ume was glad to see Marian smile again. She might not be the strongest to protect her friend, but she would do almost anything to see the latter smile. Soon, they arrived at Yayoi Junior High. When the two friends entered their class, everyone was looking at the hybrid with fear or was trying to avoid her gaze. Marian didn't like that.

"Marian-chan…" Ume either didn't feel well.

Murasaki looked at them "Blue, people are saying that you and your mother are responsible for those monsters' attacks on our city. Is it true?"

Marian's eyes widened as she gasped lightly.

"Who…Who said that?" asked Ume.

"I'm talking to Blue, not you. So, quiet!" Murasaki said with an authoritarian voice "So, Blue? What do you have to say to that?"

"I…" the auburn-haired girl tightened her hold on her school bag.

Something was boiling in her, but what? To Ume's and Marian's relief, the school' bell was heard and Miss Chiasa arrived in their class.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted cheerfully before taking Ume and Marian to their seat and went to her desk "How were you while school was out?"

No one said a word. No even the sound of breathing or a fly was heard. Marian could tell that their teacher was nervous due to the somber atmosphere. She could hear her deep breathing. However, she didn't saw someone was looking at her with vengeful eyes. While the class time was passing, Marin received a folded piece of paper from one of the students. Discreetly, she unfolded it and read the message written on it.

"_After class, meet us on the school's roof. We need to talk. I'll make you spit everything, willingly or by force."_

Marian immediately recognized Mishō's handwriting. Something bad will happen. The hybrid can feel it.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, Brigadoon, Central Assembly~_

Melan was discussing with the chairmen. Grandpa Shuta, Pyon and Erin were among them. He requested that they'll stop sending Monomakias for taking his daughter to Brigadoon. Lele didn't look happy with the demand.

"Are you saying that you don't want the crossbreed, Marian Blue, to be part of the ritual?" Lili asked before reminding "You said that you'll make her a Gun-Swordsman if we don't at least teach her to kill."

"I know, but…" Melan tried to say.

"That's why she's useless!" exclaimed the Chairman of the Pasca Executive Committee "What is the point to have a Gun-Swordsman who can't even kill a little bug!"

"Chairman of the Pasca Executive Committee, we didn't give you the permission to speak!" Lili informed.

"I agree with him!" told Erin with her strong voice.

"ERIN!" the two other Gun-Swordsmen were surprised by her outburst.

The pink female Monomakia looked at the blue one "You're putting your feelings before your duty, Melan! With intense training, she'll get rid of that weak fragile and softy side of her!"

The blue Gun-Swordsman looked at the Chairman of Brigadoon's Central Assembly. His eyes showed great seriousness.

"I didn't come here for that reason." he said "I just want her to be trained in the Funny World. That is all."

Lili thought for a moment before smacking her hammer on its stand "Request granted."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lele.

Melan sighed with relief as he kneeled with a bow "Thank you, Chairman."

Suddenly, Horan and Horan Ane alarmed them of something. Everyone looked at what the two Monomakias made by Lala are showing them. First was a bright bluish blinding light, then, a bluish puff of smoke and, finally, what they saw astonished them.

"Is that…?" Erin began to say.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it." Melan replied

Pyon looked at Melan "It seems that her time has come."

The blue Monomakia nodded before flying to the black hole, returning to Earth…

* * *

_~Earth/Funny World, Japan, Tokyo, Yayoi, Yayoi Junior High~_

When class was over, Marian went to where she will face a big problem. With her head, she told Ume not to follow, fearing that the latter will be in danger. On the roof, the crossbreed was facing Mishō and her friends.

"What do you want?" asked the auburn-haired girl, on her guards.

"You've never answered that question from earlier." noticed the leader "You know what those monsters from last week were, don't you?"

Marian was quiet.

"I'm asking you this, because my mom was one of the witnesses and got an arm broken."

Her red eyes widened to the information.

"So? Do you have anything to do with that?" asked Seidō.

"Answer us!" said Nōkon, impatient.

"It's none of your business!" Marian managed to reply.

They didn't speak for a moment. Then, the three girls walked toward her. Marian moved back.

"Remember, I told you that I'll make you spit everything, willingly or by force." reminded Mishō as she cracked her knuckles "It seems that I have to use force, then."

The more they walked closer, the more she moved back. Fear was taking possession of her body. The boiling feeling in her was growing.

"You…You, girls, would be in big trouble if my father was here!" the words came out of her mouth by themselves.

"What father? I thought you don't have one." said Seidō, smirking.

"Indeed, indeed."

"He…He came back to Japan." Marian replied.

"When?" asked Mishō.

Marian became quiet. If she tells them that Melan returned, last week. They will maybe realize the he came from the black portal. A mocking smirk was on the leader's face.

"HA! I knew it! You really don't have one!" she said.

Marian's hands turned into trembling fists as she gritted her teeth. The scalding feeling became a fiery one.

"STOP IT!" exclaimed a soft voice that they recognized.

It was Ume! She was at the door, taking deep breaths, showing that she used a lot of her energy.

"YOU'RE ALL WRONG! MARIAN-CHAN IS NOT A BAD GIRL!" she argued "AND SHE DOES HAVE A FATHER!"

"Ume-chan…" the crossbreed murmured before being pushed aside by Mishō.

"What? You think you can do something about it?" the leader said before making the frail girl fall hard on the stony ground with a strong push "You're only a weak pathetic mama's girl."

"Ume-chan!" Marian called her friend.

"Got the message? OR SHOULD I EXPLAIN IT IN A CLEARER WAY? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND GET LOST, WEAKLING!" the leader kicked in Ume's stomach which made the purple-haired girl cry a screaming of pain and distress.

To her friend's suffering, Marian did something she had never done before: she bitch-slapped someone. And that someone was Mishō. The two other girls watched the scene with shock. Their leader was feeling the same as she fell on her butt. The crossbreed was very angry. Bullying her is bad enough, but hurting Ume is infinitely worse.

"Marian-chan…" the purple-haired girl has her arms over her stomach, seeing her friend's action with disbelief.

The blazing feeling in the hybrid was growing in a greater speed. Immediately, Seidō and Nōkon were restraining her from struggling. Soon, their leader stood up and spat on the poor girl's cheek.

"Disgusting!" Marian said.

"Compare to you that spit is a freshly minted penny." she growled to the other girl's words.

Her anger was slowly becoming rage. The sensation in her body was boiling uncontrollably.

"Speaking of disgusting, my mom told me once that yours befriends monsters like the ones from the black hole. I've even heard that she fell in love with one of them and, worse, married it! That thing must be your dad, huh? Well I'm not surprise, since you already look like a half-human, half-monster being with these eyes of yours. I suppose you have gotten them from your monster for a father, didn't you?"

HOW DARE SHE? THAT WAS IT! A feeling the auburn-haired girl had never felt before was taking possession of her mind. She wants to make them feel sorry…to make them pay! Never in her life had she felt that much boiling rage! Marian managed to out of the girls' grasps and screamed with all of her might. Suddenly, a bright bluish light coming from her shone and blinded her bullies. Then, the light was replaced by a bluish puff of smoke. The girls coughed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mishō.

When the smoke dissipated, who or what was there doesn't look like Marian. It was a being with a neutral face, bluish white skin, crimson-red eyes showing no sign of consciousness, blue armour, a V-shaped helmet of the same colour, a black suit, a long golden sword as its right arm, a golden laser-gun as its left one, metallic triploid feet and auburn-coloured hair ending at its knees and was a head taller than the bullies' leader. Mishō yelped to the sight. Her friends trembled with fright. Ume immediately recognized the creature who was none other but Marian. Quickly, the trio of bullies ran to the door and went downstairs. The crossbreed looked at the injured girl with her lifeless and emotionless gaze.

"Marian-chan…" she whispered.

Her friend activated her mechanical wings and put on her battle-mask, which is similar to her father's. Then, she flew over the fence and barged into one of the school windows, breaking it in the process. Ume could hear the screams of her classmates. With a lot of effort, she stood up and went downstairs too, one of her arms still on her stomach. Meanwhile, Marin was running toward the light. She saw it coming from somewhere and felt that something bad is happening. She remembered Melan being with her when Marian went to school and she saw him go to Brigadoon to talk with the Central Assembly. So what is happening, right now? Inside the school, the other students were trying to get away from Gun-Swordsman Marian. Three girls in particular were running for their life, because they were the ones who the crossbreed was chasing after. She was cracking and destroying everything around her. With her gun, she managed to only get a pigtail of Seidō. The trio were screaming to Marian to go away and leave them alone. They ran in the Science class where they hid in a locker. They didn't stop trembling. They soon realized that it was Marian who was trying to kill them.

"Wha…What the heck is she?" asked Nōkon, hanging to their leader.

"I don't know. Blue…that girl is really…" whispered Mishō.

"I don't want to die." whimpered Seidō.

"Quiet." ordered their leader in a harsh whisper.

If they make a single sound, they're doom. They could hear Marian moving to their way. After a moment, no more noise was made. Mishō carefully looked through the fissure of the locker…to see a red eye! The girls immediately yelled. Marian destroyed the locker's door with her sword. The trio ran and took refuge in the back of the room. The recently transformed Gun-Swords(wo)man slowly walked toward them. The leader tried to stop her with throwing bottled and glassed containers. Unfortunately, Marian cut them with her sword. Soon, she was three steps away from them. Slowly, she put the tip of her blade extremely close to Mishō's neck and retracted her battle-mask. The bully fell on her knees. That's when Ume arrived, panting.

"Marian-chan, stop it! This is not the kind of thing you'd do to others!" she tries to stop her best friend "Please, I'm begging you!"

Marian looked at her, then, at the bullies. Ignoring her friend's words, she raised her sword in the air, ready to swing it to cut their head.

"MARIAN-CHAN!"

That call stopped the crossbreed's movements and brought her back to herself. She looked at Ume and the bullies who were trembling in fear. She was so confused. What happened? After she yelled, she didn't remember anything else. Seeing that she was lost, Ume pointed at a mirror close to them. Marian looked at where her friend has pointed and was shocked to see herself in her father's armour. She also saw the deadly weapons as her arms and understood everything. Trembling like a leaf, she kneeled on the floor.

"Run." she ordered softly to the trio.

The girls didn't move.

"I said "RUN"!" she yelled which made the bullies leaving quickly as they screamed.

Ume slowly walked closer to her friend "Ma…Marian-…chan."

"Stay away from me, Ume-chan." the auburn-haired girl begged "I don't want to hurt you."

The daughter of her mother's friend ignored her words and hugged her. Immediately, Marian pushed her away, stood up and pointed her gun at her, making sure that it won't shoot a laser beam.

"Don't come near me!" she exclaimed which made Ume flinch before leaving.

With glaring red eyes, the hybrid girl made the other students leave her sight. When she was sure there was nobody else close to her, she walked with difficulty, due to her triploid feet, to the wall, rest her back on it, put her legs close to her chest, carefully crossed her weapons around them, rested her helmeted head on her knees and finally sobbed. The tears were flowing on her cheeks like little rivers. She knew her powers would see the day, but she never thought it would be under those conditions. Why? Why did it have to be now? Outside, the rain was falling from dark gray clouds. That's when Marin arrived at school. Some of the students' parents were there too. Everyone was looking at Marin with worry and fear. It reminded her of when she was 13 years old. Ume ran toward the woman when she saw her.

"Marin-san!"

"U…Ume-chan!" Marin ran toward the girl "I've seen a light coming from the school, so I went here to see what happened."

The purple-haired girl looked at the ground "It's…It's about Marian-chan. She...Something happened to her."

The eyes of Creis' look-alike widened as she took a hold on Ume's shoulders "Where…Where is she right now?"

"In…In the Science class."

The woman was about to go when Melan appeared and landed next to her. The crowd of parents and children were more frightened and worried as they stood back.

"Melan (-san)!" Marin and Ume exclaimed.

"Marin, I've seen what happened to Marian through Horan and Horan Ane's records." he informed "It's about her powers. We have to seal them."

"But how?" asked his wife "We can't put her in an ampoule."

"I don't know. We can only hope that there's a way to do It." the couple ran inside the school.

They could see the damages Marian had caused. When they arrived at the Science class they immediately saw Marian, with very long hair, wearing a replica of Melan's armour, crying and sobbing with grief. Melan was waiting at the door while Marin walked slowly toward their daughter.

"Marian." she softly called her which made the crossbreed look at her.

"Ma…Mama." the girl immediately tried to stay away from the woman "No! Don't…Don't come any closer or I'll…I'll…I'll hurt you!"

Marin ignored her words and went closer "Shhh. Don't worry, we're here now."

Then, she hugged her child, without fearing of being injured. Marian's eyes widened from her mother's courage. She remembered what Midori had said to her, this morning.

"_Marin was also afraid of the Monomakias' powers, but later found courage to face her fear."_

Her tears grew bigger and ran on her cheeks faster. Now, they were like waterfalls. Carefully, her head was rested on the shoulder of her maternal parent. It feels so good to be in her arms.

"There's some kind of button on your back. If I push it, it might seal off your powers." she explained to her daughter "However, you might turn into an ampoule. So, are you ready?"

"…Yes." Marian softly murmured.

Marin pushed the trigger and a puff of bluish smoke surrounded them. It took a moment before her daughter returned to normal and her hair to her original length. The mother sighed with relief before being hugged tightly by the girl. When they were outside school, no sound was heard, only the one of the rain. People stood back. Marian only looked at the ground, avoiding the gazes filled with terror. Only Ume, and surprisingly, Mishō and A-ko, her mother, walked to them. One of the woman's arms was plastered. Moe's daughter hugged her best friend.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Ume-chan." the latter softly apologized in the girl's ear.

"I apologize for my daughter's actions toward yours." said A-ko as she bowed deeply to the family, making her child to do the same.

Over the years, ever since she tried to kill Creis' look-alike, A-ko had learned not to immediately blame on people. Marin nodded to the woman's apologize. Then, Melan took her and their child back home by flying. No one spoke. It was only when they arrived at the Tenement House's entrance that Marian said something.

"Please, leave me alone." she requested before entering.

Her parents let her be. The rain became heavy. In the "dining room", everyone was eating in awkward silence. Even Melan has lost his appetite.

"Is Marian-chan okay?" asked Hitoe.

"She isn't eating dinner with us." remarked Futae.

"Did something happen at school?" asked Mitsue.

Marin didn't say a word. The blue gun-swordsman either. Meanwhile, narked under the kakebuton of her futon, fists tightened, Marian couldn't sleep. She was so preoccupied about today's incident. What if that power will unexpectedly be awaken again when she'll be close to her family? Her fists tightened more to the thought. She'll never forgive herself if she kills them and other people.

"_What will happen to me now?"_

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**


	4. Saving a black Monomakia

Chapter 4: Saving a black Monomakia

_~Brigadoon~_

The heavy rain was falling like hail and nobody can see what was in front of them. It was completely dark. A Monomakia, covered in bloody injuries because of its fights with the others of his species, was resting its back on a wall of stony bricks, trying to catch its breath. The being was very tired and its energy is running out quite quickly.

"_It's close by. I'm almost there!" _it thought, hurrying its pace.

A few steps from the living-weapon stood some kind of old-fashioned camera with flashing eyes projecting a very large black hole. Without hesitation, the Monomakia jumped in the portal, transported to the other world, Funny World.

* * *

_~Funny World/Earth, Japan, Tokyo, Yayoi, the Tenement House~ _

"The rain clouds over the Kanto area hides the black hole we were seeing for over a week and the people hope that the monsters from 24 years ago won't come back." it was heard in the radio.

The residents of the Tenement House were worried. Melan tried to reassure them.

"Everyone, please don't worry. I have discussed with the Central Assembly and they promised to stop sending Monomakias to the Funny World."

They sighed with relief. Meanwhile, Marin was talking to her daughter who was still under the bedcovers of her futon. Next to it was a tray of food that she brought with her. It had a bowl of rice, miso soup, a fish, some snacks and candies from the Triplets' candy store and utensils (chopsticks and Japanese spoon).

"Marian, I see that you're not going to school, today." she spoke softly "Usually, I would drag you out of bed when you're still under your covers, but your mind is suffering, so I won't do it."

The crossbreed didn't move, not even a muscle.

"I understand your pain. I've made a terrible thing similar to yesterday's incident too and it almost ended the life of my classmates. That incident was your father."

Still no movement was made. Marin began to worry.

"Marian?"

When she lifted the kakebuton, she gasped with shock to see the bed empty with only a note next to the pillow. The woman quickly unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

"_Dear Mama, Papa and everyone in the Tenement,  
despite the bad weather, I will be out for a walk to think. Please don't worry about me. It won't be too long and I'll try not to get in trouble. Love, Marian."_

* * *

Melan's wife was a bit relieved to know that her daughter didn't run away from home.

"_She's just trying to get rid of her depression."_

Marin knew that, because her child did that a few times when she didn't feel well and didn't want to worry her parents and the people of the Tenement House. Creis' look-alike informed to her family about it. That's when Ume arrived with her umbrella. Not wanting to worry the girl, she told her that Marian was still in bed and upset of this eve's incident.

"Oh, I understand." Ume said softly.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all this way under the cold rain just to walk to school with her." Marin apologized.

"It's alright, Marin-san. Please say hello to Marian-chan for me." then, Moe's daughter walked away.

Melan only ate one big bowl of rice. The state of his child's mind made him lose his appetite. When he saw Marian crying while wearing the blue armour similar to his, he saw that as a sign of the future.

"_Was it the right thing to do?"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_~At Yayoi Junior High, Class 1-1~ _

The students couldn't believe that the police, the inspectors and the Prime Minister of Japan are barely doing anything about the incident! When they told them what happened and who did this, they wrote their words and that was it! Isn't the prime minister worried for the well-being of his country? When Ume arrived, everyone looked at her intensively. The poor girl didn't move until her classmates stopped looking at her. At her desk, she could hear all the things they were saying.

"Do you think the police will catch Blue and throw her in jail? Or better yet, kill her?" asked Utsuro.

"Of course they will and they better! Have you seen what she has done to us?" Seidō showed her burned pigtail "She deserves to die!"

"Indeed, indeed."

"I knew from the first time I've seen her that she wasn't human." said Mishō.

"Everyone will die someday, so who cares about what way she'll be killed, as long she'll die from it? It's not like anyone will miss her." said lazily Shuiro.

The more Ume listens, the more her hands turned into fists as she gripped her skirt tightly. She wants to defend her friend, but she felt so weak and afraid to face everyone alone.

"_Oh, Marian-chan, I wish I was strong enough to protect you. I don't care if I'll be hurt in the process, I just want to help you." she thought while whimpering silently._

* * *

_~Shinobazu Pond~_

Marian loudly sneezed as snot came out of her nose. She snorted while continuing to walk, in her long lime-green raincoat with a rain hood. It was the second time, today. Either somebody was talking about her, or she had caught a cold.

"_What should I do, now?"_ she thought to herself _"I don't want to leave the Tenement House, but my family will be in great danger if I do." _

When she arrived at the border of the pond, she stopped walking and looked straight ahead.

* * *

_Suddenly, a police man grabbed her wrist and showed her his badge. _

"_Marian Blue, you're under arrest!" he announced as he handcuffed her. _

_The girl tried to struggle, but the man was dragging her as if she didn't even weigh a pound. People were looking at her, content to see her being caught. Most of them were adults and elder people. _

"_You deserve it for what you have done to our children!" said a woman, who was Sumire, Murasaki's mother _("Hanazono" is her mother's family name before being married)_. _

"_Indeed, indeed." agreed Wakana, Nōkon's mom. _

"_Die, you child-monster!" yelled Ebicha, Seidō's mother._

"_Go to hell!" exclaimed Isshin, Utsuro's dad. _

"_Sorry, but can't help ya, kid." said Kabamoto, Honōiro's father. _

"_Big deal, we'll all die someday." said Tanzen, Shuiro's old man, uncaring of Marian's fate._

_Immediately, she was put on the electric chair. The judge smacked his hammer on its stand. _

"_Death penalty!" he sentenced her. _

"_That's so cruel!" she protested before being electrocuted. _

_The volts' power was so high that only her skeleton survived. _

_THE END_

* * *

"I don't want to die like that!" she wailed.

Suddenly, something fell on her head before landing on the ground. Then, she saw a very thin green cat with a ponytail pointing straight up, big yellow eyes, purple rectangular pupils, standing on its two hind feet and wiggling the parts of its body as if they were made of jelly. What the heck is this, an alien cat?

"Umm…Hi, there...what are you? A Monomakia?" she asked.

The unusual feline gave her his Cheshire-like grin "Loloooo!"

"So…your name is…Lolo?" her head leaned to the right.

The animal's masculine voice proves that it's a male. Lolo frolicked away. Marian tried to catch up with him. And man, was he fast! Even when he was barely running! Soon, the green cat went in a bush and the crossbreed sensed something. It was behind these bushes! Slowly and carefully, she walked toward them. The girl gasped with shock when she saw an injured Monomakia, but not any kind of Monomakia, it was a GUN-SWORDSMAN! It was resting on the trunk of a tree. Even in the dark, she can see its features: black pointy armour, a diamond-shaped helmet of the same colour, jet-black suit, triploid feet, a large hunter-green broken sword, a Gatling gun of the same colour, yellowish cream-coloured skin and a quite muscular yet slim body showing that it was male. Everywhere on his body, there were cracks and blood. However, she noticed that, compared to her father, this one was quite short. He seemed to be at least at the level of Melan's chest. To her surprise, the mysterious Monomakia moved a bit and opened his eyes, showing two tired golden orbs, as he took deep breathings. He mumbled something that Marian couldn't understand nor hear. Then, he lost consciousness and was about to fall, but was luckily caught by the girl.

"A…Are you alright? Please, say something."

She put a hand on his cheek and realized that it was very cold. His breathing was also decreasing! He needs medical cares, and fast! Readily, she put her raincoat over the Gun-Swordsman's body and piggybacked him. Even if he was quite heavy, it wasn't a problem to her. For some reason, he seemed a bit lightweight. The distance between the pond and the Tenement House was big, but she didn't care. Someone was slowly losing his life and she'll never forgive herself if she let this "person" die. She quickly goes back to her house. On the way, she sometimes fell on the solid ground which made her have wounds bleeding on her legs and arms. Despite that, she continued to stand up and walk.

"I don't know who you are, but please hang on!" she begged.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, at the Tenement House~_

Miss Chiasa, the teacher, took the cup of tea which made Mitsue jump victoriously while her sisters looked down miserably. She didn't feel nervous or afraid when she saw Melan Blue sitting next to Marin who was facing her on the other side of the table. The glasses-wearing brunette had seen and talked to the Gun-Swordsman before, when Marin was her student back then.

"Where…Where is Marian-san?" she noticed.

Marin looked down sadly "She's taking a walk to think. Her heart is suffering after the other day's incident."

"I understand. I heard that Marian-san turned into some kind of monster and harmed the students and the school. Just like before, the police came but they didn't do much." the teacher informed "To be honest, I was wondering what really happened to her and why this incident happened. That's why I came here, to have an explanation about it."

"Sensei, first of all, I apologize in her stead for the trouble she had caused." Marin said before bowing (Melan and the Momoi Triplets did the same) "I hope you can forgive her actions."

"You…You don't need to do bow." said Miss Chiasa "I've already forgiven her."

Creis' look-alike raised her head and looked again at her former teacher "Also, you might think it's weird, but what she became was what she received from Melan who is her father and my husband."

That information surprised the schoolteacher. Marin expected that. On her and Melan's wedding, only the ones very close to her and her husband (everyone at the Tenement House, Moe, Pyon, Erin (the Monomakias were in human form thanks to Lala's invention*) and even Creis Marine) attended the special event. The priest was the sole stranger in the wedding. It took place in the Tenement House. You could say it was an elopement.

"Oh! I see. That explains why your new family name is…"Blue". So…Marian-san is a crossbreed?"

"Yes."

Then, they heard the entrance's door sliding and a scream "SOMEBODY, HELP!"

Knowing that it was Marian's voice that called, her parents and teacher rushed to her. They were surprised by they saw. The hybrid was injured everywhere, a few pieces of her school uniform was torn and someone was on her back! Melan's eyes widened when he realized who that other Gun-Swordsman was.

"_It…It can't be! What is he doing here, in the Funny World?" _

"Marian, what happened?" asked her mother, very worried.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we have to take care of his injuries or he'll die!" Marian gave a quick hello to her homeroom teacher before going upstairs to take the greatly wounded Monomakia to the bathroom.

Well…it seems that I should leave. Goodbye." Miss Chiasa bowed before leaving the Tenement with her umbrella.

In the washroom, the crossbreed put the dark Monomakia in the bathtub as gently as she can. Thank goodness the tub was big enough to put him in. Carefully, but quickly, she removed the upper part of his armour. It was hard due to not knowing how to take it off. Only his helmet remained. It looked like it was a body part of him. With care, she poured the warm water on his body and injuries until the tub was filled to the brim. She should also clean hers, but the other was in worst shape than her. Close to the door, Marin and Melan were watching her. They were feeling proud of her trying to save someone with all her might and effort.

"_In the future, maybe she won't become the strongest of the next Gun-Swordsmen, but her will to protect others is already great."_ thought the blue Gun-Swordsman.

She wiped off the blood of the Gun-Swordsman's face with a warmly wet towel. Now that she got a better view of her guest's face, the hybrid couldn't help but being awed by it. His facial traits were quite young, but they have something that makes him look so mature. A deep exhale from the mysterious Monomakia's mouth made her coming back to her senses and yelped lightly as she moved back slightly. She soon realized that he was actually breathing normally. He seemed to calm down, now. While he was relaxing (?), Marian, who continued to keep an eye on him, was washing the pieces of his armour. She checked his temperature and was glad that it was back to normal. When everything was done, she dried him with a clean towel, put his armour back on him and took him to her and Marin's bedroom. There, she laid him down on her futon. Her mother entered with a first aid kit. Melan was close behind.

"We'll handle the rest," she said to her daughter "and in the meantime, you'll take a bath and, then, go eat downstairs."

"B-But Mama…"

"Honey, you're covered in injuries and dirt and your clothes are torn and dirtied in blood." argued Marin "You know it's the right thing to do."

Marian nodded before taking her mini pyjama dress with puffy sleeves and leaving the room. Marin was bandaging where there were major injuries while Melan was using his paws for healing the minor ones and the cracks on the young Gun-Swordsman's armour and weapons.

"Melan, do you know this kid?" asked his wife, referring to the black-armoured being sleeping in their child's bed "He looks a lot like Pyon-gikei*."

Her husband nodded to her words "Yes. His name is Fyon* Black. He is one of the next Gun-Swordsmen to succeed us and Pyon's son and student."

That info surprised the auburn-haired woman "His…His son? H-How did that happen? Did…Did he married Erin-gishi*?"

"No. Pyon and Erin's successors were made from the same way as us, by the composition of biological information."

"I see." Marin looked at Fyon again "In other words, he'll be Marian's comrade, right?"

The blue Monomakia nodded again "Yes."

On the other side of the door, Marian listened to everything they said before going back to the bathroom. She undressed herself and took off her ribbon before going in the tub that had now clean and hot water. It was stinging her a lot, but she endured it. Until now, she hadn't realized how much damage she had received from rescuing her new friend (?), but it was worth it. When she had done washing herself, she put on her pyjama dress and ribbon before Marin went inside the bathroom to bandage her injuries. They found out that Marian had caught a cold, but it was a light one. Then, she had to eat the meal she skipped, this morning. The crossbreed ate quickly due to the worry for the Monomakia named Fyon. The dishes were soon emptied and Marian immediately ran back to where the dark Gun-Swordsman was. Melan was next to their guest, making sure everything is fine. His daughter took her kakebuton and put it over Fyon's body.

"I'll take care of him, Papa." she said "You should go eat with the others."

"Are you sure?" Melan was worried for his child's safety "You must know that Fyon is an extremely well-trained Gun-Swordsman, even if he's just a trainee."

Marian nodded, showing that she understood. She promised to be careful around Fyon. After a while of hesitation, the blue Gun-Swordsman went to the dining room with everyone. Marin had already informed the rest of the family about Fyon. Meanwhile, the hybrid was keeping a close eye on him. It's unfortunate that watching him rest comfortably made her fall asleep. She forgot the warning her father gave her and rested herself next to the dark Monomakia. Her head was on a free space of the futon. When Marin and Melan returned to the room, they were greeted by the unexpected sight of their daughter sleeping peacefully next to their guest. The woman couldn't help but chuckle. It was quite a cute sight. Too bad she didn't have camera right now.

"Melan, we should let them sleep." she told her husband "Something tells me that she'll be fine."

"If you say so." her husband returned to his ampoule-form.

With a bedcover for guests staying home, Creis' look-alike put it over her child. Then, she went in the bathroom to take care of Marian's clothes. Outside, the rain stopped and the dark clouds dissipated to reveal an afternoon sky decorated by a rainbow (the black hole is still here, however). The atmosphere was so peaceful…for now.

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**

* * *

Lala's invention*: it will be told in a later chapter/episode  
Fyon*= φαιον (faion) = φαιο (faio) = _gray_ in Greek (the same meaning as Pyon)  
gikei*= (older) brother-in-law  
gishi*= (older) sister-in-law

Go to fuckyeahbrigadoonmarintomelan . tumblr . com to see more stuff about the anime (and have free download of the manga).


	5. Training in the green forest

Chapter 5: Training in the green forest

Marian was on her knees, next to Fyon who was still unconscious in her bed. Today was a Sunday, so she doesn't need to go to school, thankfully. After a good meal and a long good time to rest under a warm blanket, her little cold was gone and her wounds were healed as fast as when they were made. The girl could see that the black Gun-Swordsman was recovering, but very slowly compared to her. Maybe he needs more energy (like food) to quicken his recovery. She left the room to go in the kitchen where the Momoi Triplets were already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Marian-chan." greeted Hitoe.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Futae.

"Are you hungry?" asked Mitsue.

"No. I just want to have something prepared for our unexpected guest." said the crossbreed.

To that, the three sisters' smile widened as they made a big meal for the young Monomakia trainee.

"Greeting morning…" (Mitsue)

"…with a good breakfast…" (Futae)

"…is the best way to begin the day!" (Hitoe)

In less than thirty minutes, when everyone in the Tenement House went downstairs to have breakfast, they have done making their visitor's (big) morning-meal. All on a tray, Marian ran back to her room. Fyon still didn't move. She put the tray on the tatami, next to her, and continued to keep an eye on the young living weapon with the same position she had before. Again, the girl felt drawn to his young yet adult facial features and suddenly realized that she was VERY TOO close to his face. The distance between his and hers was so small that the warmth of his skin and breath could be felt. She yelped and backed. It was so abruptly that the behind of her head hit on the floor. Marian restrained to yell as she tried to calm the pain. While doing it, she realized something else.

"_AAAAAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T NOTICE IT UNTIL NOW: I WAS STARING AT HIM, A STRANGER (EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW HIS NAME), WHILE HE IS INJURED AND UNCONSCIOUS! OH, MAN! I AM SUCH A PERVERT! HOW COULD I DO SUCH A THING! AAAH!"_

"Marian, are you okay?" her mother asked on the other side of the door "I have your breakfast."

"T-Thanks, Mama." she replied before straightening up.

Marin entered the room, put the tray next to the first one and watched over the black Monomakia.

"Aren't you feeling bored by keeping an eye on him?" the green-eyed woman asked again to her daughter.

The hybrid shook her head to say 'no' "Actually, it helped me forget my troubles, yesterday."

"I see."

A moment of silent passed.

"Where's Papa?" it was Marian's turn to ask.

"Right now, he is eating with the others. When he'll be done, he'll discuss with Fyon Black who is this boy over there." Marin pointed at the short Gun-Swordsman with her gaze "Now, eat your food, Marian. I don't want you to continue doing your guard with an empty stomach."

"I'll eat when Fyon will be awake. It seems fair to me."

Creis' look-alike nodded "Okay."

Then, she left the room, leaving her child with her new comrade.

"_How long will he stay unconscious like that?"_ the red-eyed girl thought impatiently.

Soon, an idea came to her mind. She took the bowl of miso soup and put close to Fyon's nose. Its scent maybe can wake him up. The warm liquid's steam went in his nostrils and he began to squirm slightly. A bit surprised, Marian stood back a bit. To her happiness, the Gun-Swordsman trainee opened his golden eyes very slowly. They tried to get a better view of the surroundings. He had a blurry vision of Marian and immediately, straightened up from bed and pointed his large sword at her neck. Thankfully, its tip was barely touching the skin, but she knew that a single careless move, even the slightest, can lead to her end. With all her might, she tried not to tremble and show fear to the other Monomakia before her. With a tired gaze and deep breaths, he looked intensely at her. When his golden eyes got a clearer sight of what or who was in front of him, they looked at every particular things of her being. Then, he lowered his weapon.

"I'm sorry." he apologized "I thought you were one of my pursuers."

"It…It's okay." she tried to reassure "My name is Marian, Marian Blue, daughter of Marin Asagi and Melan Blue."

Without showing it, Fyon was shocked. He had heard of the third member who will join him and his friend on the day of Pasca. He even knew that it was a half-monomakia, half-human girl named Marian and the child of Melan and Creis' look-alike, but he never thought that it was HER and that he'll meet her so soon.

"I know who you are." she told him "Papa informed that you're Fyon Black, son and student of Pyon Silver."

The black Gun-Swordsman nodded, showing that she got it right. He was hiding his worry. Melan is in the Funny World and if he'll ask him questions, then he'll be in trouble. Marian and he were surrounded by an awkward silence until gurgling sounds coming from his stomach were made. To that, Marian chuckled, but she stopped when she realized that her new friend must be very hungry. She showed him the bowl of miso soup in her hand that was specially made for him.

"Here. This is miso soup. It's very good. It will restore your energy." she said.

With his electronic-mouse-like paws, he took the bowl and looked at it with suspicion. Noticing his distrust, Marian showed him hers, drank the soup and smiled reassuringly. Seeing that there was anything wrong, Fyon took a sip of the warm liquid. Then, after having a good taste of the miso soup, he drank it in a quicker pace. The bowl was emptied in a few seconds.

"Gochisōsama." he said.

The girl couldn't believe what he said.

"Wait, that's it? Just a bowl of soup and you're full? I thought you have a bigger appetite than that."

The black Monomakia thought that he had made a mistake "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just that I think you should eat more if you want to be fully recovered from your injuries." she explained.

That's when Fyon noticed the bandages around his arms and legs. Hers were also covered in that white paper-like fabric.

"Where am I? Why this white stuff is around our body parts?" he asked while looking around.

"Ah, you're in the Tenement House, my house." the hybrid answered "I brought you here after you lost conscious. I have to admit that I've got wounded while taking you home."

The Monomakia looked at the state of her body and saw that it was true. Even her face had sticking-plasters. If she didn't pass by, that time, he would have been a goner, but he felt bad for her injuries. Even with her monomakia side of her, she's still a human. Being saved by a weaker creature is an insult to the Gun-Swordsmen's pride, he had to admit.

"Thank you, Marian. I owe you my life." he said with a bow "And I'm sorry for what it cost you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. For someone's life, I'll always be ready to help that person, even if it worth mine." she reassured.

"_Such kind and noble words, her soul is already the one of a Gun-Swordsman."_ thought Fyon.

He returned to his breakfast and ate until he was full. The crossbreed noticed that he only took half of her father's usual amount of food (meaning 25 bowls of rice). The Gun-Swordsman trainee felt spoiled. He was trained to stay emotionally and physically strong. During his short breaks for food and resting, only a bowl of rice was for the menu.

"When you'll be completely healed, I'll take these bandages off." Marian said, pointing at his bandaged arms and legs.

Fyon nodded "Understood."

While he rested, he was watching her taking off hers. Then, she ate her breakfast which was smaller than his. When he felt no more pain in his movements, the white stuff was removed from his limbs. When the Monomakia could stand without trouble, Marian took him downstairs to show him to everyone. Her family greeted him with welcoming smiles. With Melan, however, Fyon was trying to avoid his gaze. The Momoi Triplets showed their drink. The hybrid explained to him the reason and he decided to choose the coffee (you might think he's a bit too young to drink that, but why not?). Futae showed a sign of victory and the two others, one of defeat.

"Marian, your father wants to tell you something." said Marin.

"Hmm…Again?" her daughter replied, sitting next to Fyon "What is it, now?"

Melan looked now at the hybrid "It's about your training. You'll start it today."

The girl's eyes widened with shock. She never thought it would be so soon after her powers were awakened. Suddenly, something on her hand made her coming back to her senses. She looked down to see one of Fyon's "hands" on hers. Her gaze went up to see Fyon's emotionless one. Maybe, she thought, he's trying to support her. At least, someone is in this with her and understands the pain of being trained for fighting. With gratefulness, she smiled toward him and nodded, showing that she'll do it. Besides, maybe it can help her to not losing consciousness when she'll unexpectedly transform into her monomakia side.

Marian stood up "I've made the promise to become a Gun-Swordsman to protect others! I won't break it just because I am afraid! No, sir, I won't!"

Everyone, beside Fyon, were chuckling or giggling to her words. Melan did too, but his seriousness was still in him. Onando gave his usual peace hand sign. The Momoi Triplets went in the kitchen to prepare lunch for her training. The blue Gun-Swordsman was watching his child smiling next to his brother-like friend's son. Fyon in the Funny World, it was very suspicious. Right now, he is supposed to continue his own training to prepare himself for the next Pasca Ritual. The older Monomakia should interrogate him, but something tells him that Marian wouldn't be happy about it. She seemed to already care a lot for him, so he has to ask the Central Assembly about Fyon's presence in this world. He told that to Marin before the two teenagers went downstairs.

"Marian-chan, Ume-chan is here." informed Alexandra.

"Ah? Ume-chan?" Marian told Fyon to stay here while she'll go talk to her friend.

He did as she said. Outside, she and the purple-haired girl were discussing.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all the way here, Ume-chan." apologised the auburn-haired one "How is your stomach?"

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you than myself." Ume reassured "…Marian-chan…are you still upset about that incident?"

The crossbreed looked sadly at the ground "Yeah. That's why Papa will train me so that I won't cause trouble again to the others."

"Are…Are you sure everything will be alright?"

"Yeah, no need to worry, Ume-chan. I trust my Papa and I'm sure he won't be too harsh with me in training."

Her friend nodded before looking at the laundry being dried by the wind.

"Even if the entire world is against you, I'll always be by your side, Marian-chan." she said softly.

"Thanks, Ume-chan."

Then, the frail girl's face turned completely red. Marian looked at what her friend set her eyes on. She blushed when she realized that it was brassieres.

"Oh! T-Those belong to Jun, Alex-chan and Mama. Usually we hang them inside for not attracting perverts like Utsuro."

Ume put her hands on her small breasts and sighed. Marian did the same.

"I envy them." they whined at the same time.

Suddenly, the crossbreed felt a presence. Even without looking behind, she already knew who it was.

"Fyon, I told you to stay with the others, didn't I?" she said.

"Who's Fyon?" Ume asked.

The sound of steps was heard and the girls looked over their shoulder to see the black-armoured Gun-Swordsman. Ume yelped and hid herself behind Marian as she trembled.

"Master Melan wants you to prepare yourself for your training while the Momoi Ladies are making lunch." he informed.

"Okay. I'll get ready. Fyon, I would like to present you my best friend, Ume." the hybrid made the presentation "Ume-chan, this is Fyon Black, one of my comrades being part of the same ritual as I."

Moe's daughter slowly looked over her shoulder and bowed slightly before returning to her position. Her friend was about to leave, but she grabbed her wrist which made Marian look at her.

"Don't…Don't leave me alone." she begged.

The auburn-haired girl knew that Ume was still afraid of her monomakia friend, so she accepted to take her in her room. Since it's for training, the crossbreed decided to wear a white T-shirt, blue shorts and black running shoes. When she and her friend arrived downstairs, her parents and Fyon were already at the Tenement House's entrance. A very big pile of lunch boxes wrapped in furoshiki cloths was next to them. Everything is set. The purple-haired girl begged Melan to taker her with them, even if it's dangerous. It took a while before they accepted. The blue Gun-Swordsman flew with Marin while Fyon with the girls. While in the air, the older Monomakia kept a close eye on his comrade's son. Ume was clinging to the younger Gun-Swordsman as if her life depends on it (which looks like it). Marian was trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Ume-chan. You won't fall." then, she looked at her new friend "Fyon won't let it happen, right?"

He looked down at her "Yes. Marian trusts you, so I will trust you, too."

Even if she was still afraid, Ume believed his words and relaxed a bit. Later, they arrived at a place with tall trees and a waterfall coming from a cliff (end of Episode 26). Marin and Marian immediately recognized the place. The hybrid knows it because, every summer break, her family would have a special picnic here. Also, it was where she met her first and only (mysterious) crush.

* * *

_~5 years ago, 1988, The Waterfall~_

_She was 8 years old on that event. They settled down the picnic near the water fall. Everyone was enjoying the time. Marian was playing with a butterfly and ran a bit far away from her family. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around her. That day, a presence was felt and the young crossbreed went to see who or what it came from. It led her to the top of the cliff. By following the water's current, the girl arrived at the arrived at its edge. When the feeling was felt again, it took her by surprise which made her fall off. She thought she would die…until something or someone had its/his/her arms (?) around her little body. She felt herself pressed against a flat yet strong chest, proving it was a boy. Her eyes were completely closed due to fear of losing her life. In a few seconds, she and the other person were under water. It took a moment before they came back to the surface. Marian was trying to see who saved her life, but the bright sunlight gave her the impossibility to do it. She felt that her saviour was holding her bridal style as he walked to the shore. He rested her on the grass and sat next to her, like a guardian. The sun still prevented her to fully open her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to get even a glimpse of the boy. Only a silhouette was seen. Then, something metallic yet warm was pressed on her cheek. It made her squirmed lightly. Soon, her rescuer volatilized before she closed her eyes and fell in a little slumber. When she woke up, she saw her mom and the others with a worried look. _

"_There you were, Marian-chan." said Alexandra. _

"_We were searching everywhere for you." informed Bryan. _

"_I'm…I'm sorry." _

"_Why your clothes are wet?" asked Jun. _

"_Ah! Well…" the girl tried to find something to say to that "I…I fell in the water." _

_It was a half-lie. Marin was surprised that they have found her daughter next to her and Melan's tree. The tree she referred to was the one that has __まりん _+_メラン __in a carved heart inscribed on it. After Melan accepted to stay with Marin (until Marian's birth), he engraved their name on the trunk. Just like the ribbon of Creis' look-alike, it was a symbol of their love for each other. Their daughter thought it was quite romantic. A blush appeared on her face when she imagined her name written next to the one of her hero. Since that day, every summer, she went to the waterfall, under her parents' tree, to meet the mysterious boy again. She felt his presence, but never saw him again. Over the years, she lost hope and abandoned her dream to meet him again, but she never forgot him and his heroic action. It was her little secret. Even Moe and her mom never knew that._

* * *

"Marian-chan." called Ume which made her look at her friend.

"Yes? What is it, Ume-chan?" asked the hybrid.

"Mel…Melan-san wants you to…to be prepared for training."

"Okay." the two girls returned to the others.

"First, we have to activate your powers." told her father "It's like me when Marin makes me come out of my ampoule, but differently. There might be the same biological information of it on your body."

He put on his battle mask and scanned her body. Soon, he found it.

"It's on your back."

His daughter knew what will happen. Blushing, she ordered her father and Fyon to look away. They did as she said. While taking her top off, she was keeping an eye on the male Monomakias to make sure they weren't peeping her. Slowly, her T-shirt wasn't on her anymore. When she was now half-naked, Fyon turned to look at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Marian's face turned as red as her eyes. Quickly, she covered her (very small) breasts with her hands and arms, and hiding behind her mother and Ume.

"AAAAAH! DON'T LOOK, YOU PERVERT! TURN BACK AROUND! I'LL BE READY WHEN I'LL SAY IT!"

"I'm sorry." the black Monomakia looked away again.

On the back of the hybrid, there was a little blue triangle pointing down. Gently, Marin touched it. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Brigadoonian writings suddenly appeared on Marian's body and left its contact before turning around her and levitating her not too high in the air. Her body began to glow brightly before the smoke appeared. This time, the crossbreed was completely conscious of her actions. Marin noticed that her daughter seemed a few years older, maybe one or two, and taller. She was close to Melan's chest-level. Her first training is to get used in her new form. She didn't know how long it was, but the Monomakia girl was taking a few hours before she could walk, run and jump like a normal human with her triploid feet. Then, it was sword practice. The child knew that her father is very skilled at the sword and had endured many things, so she should be more worried about herself than his well-being. Ume was cheering for her friend while Marin and Fyon were only watching. It was obvious that Melan will be the victor. Unfamiliar with weapons for arms, Marian could only dodge the attacks and defend herself with her sword. It didn't take long before her father made her fall on the ground, his sword pointed close to her face.

"Defense is not enough, you need to attack. Also, you have to develop your ability to use your weapons." said Melan "Only he or she who has completely learned his or her weapon's traits will become the true victor."

His daughter nodded as she stood up. Creis' look-alike decided to have a break. They sat and enjoyed the lunch boxes. The teenagers sat a bit farther from the adults. Marian, with a box in front of her, tried to use her electronic-mouse-like paws for holding her chopsticks. Obviously, they didn't move a "muscle".

"Geez, why aren't they moving?" she whined.

"Stay calm. Then, think of what you want them to do." instructed Fyon.

The crossbreed girl relaxed and did as he said. Of course, it worked. She was very pleased by it and thanked her new friend with a bright smile. He only nodded without a word. One day, the bloody-red-eyed girl thought, she'll make him smile, just like her mom did with her father. After lunch break, it was time for shooting practice. First, Melan explained how to shoot laser beams out of the gun: she has to concentrate her energy in her weapon and let it out when she'll be ready. It didn't work at first, but soon, a big blast of it was shot at the cliff of the waterfall. It was so big that it made a crater of 1-2 meters of diameters. Marian was surprised by her power in one shot. She fell on her knees and took deep breathings. It was almost sundown, so they have to go back to the Tenement House. Before they leave, Melan wanted his daughter to seal her powers by herself. He told her how he turned into an ampoule: all she needs to do is to activate the biological information used for that specific need by controlling it to the triangle on her wings. The hybrid closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. The soft sound of the wind on the leaves relaxed her and helped her control the needed biological information. Soon, a puff of smoke appeared and she returned to her human form.

"Yeah! I did it! I did it! Yahoo!" she exclaimed with joy.

Marin and Ume laughed to her happiness and Melan giggled a bit while Fyon was paying more of his attention to the waterfall. Marian noticed it and walked toward him.

"Fyon, My training is over for today. We have to go." informed the auburn-haired girl.

The younger Gun-Swordsman, for a moment, was silent and continued to look before replying "Understood."

The two of them walked back to the others and they flew back toward home. When they arrived, everyone welcomed them back with a big prepared supper. Marin requested Melan to take her friend's daughter back to her house when they'll be done eating. When everything was done, everyone went to bed. Only the blue Gun-Swordsman didn't. He went to Brigadoon to speak with the Central Assembly. Marian was talking with Fyon, sitting on her futon with the blanket covering her thighs.

"I had a fun day, today." she said to him before looking sadly at her interlaced hands "It's too bad I have to go to school, tomorrow."

Her new monomakia friend tilted lightly his head to the left "School?"

"Yes. It's a place where human kids learn new things." the hybrid explained, still sad "But because of an incident with my powers, my classmates might be crueler with me and call me a monster."

The black Gun-Swordsman thought of something risky.

"How long does a day at school take?" he asked.

"Umm…if we don't count lunch time, five hours." answered the girl.

"Then my idea might work. However, I need your help."

Now, it was Marian's turn to tilt lightly her head (at her left).

"_What is he planning to do?"_

END OF CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**


	6. Dark, yet bright help

**For a moment, I thought, what will the next generation's voices will be? The voices of the parents seemed good, but I've changed my mind. It sounds too much like copying, so here's the list of the OCs that have a different voice than the parent(s):**

**Marian Blue: **(Japanese) Tomoko Kawakami/ (English) Racheal Lillis – both are the voice actress of (young) _Utena Tenjou_ from Revolutionary Girl Utena (any change(s): make the Japanese voice slightly deeper to make it sound less childish/ the English voice a bit more high-pitched to make it sound younger)

**Fyon Black: **(Japanese) Takehito Koyasu/ (English) Crispin Freeman – both are the voice actor of _Touga Kiryuu_ from Revolutionary Girl Utena (any change(s): make both of the voices a bit deep with a neutral tone to make them sound mature and not playboy-like)

**Ume: **(Japanese) Nana Mizuki/ (English) Stephanie Sheh – both are the voice actress of _Hinata Hyuuga_ from Narutoand Naruto Shippuden (any change(s): nope)

**Now, enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark, yet bright help

Melan was flying back home from Brigadoon. He couldn't believe what he had heard from the Central Assembly.

"Even if he didn't show it, Pyon must be feeling ashamed of his student's actions." he thought aloud sadly for his brother-like friend.

When he arrived, he saw from the balcony his daughter sleeping with the black Gun-Swordsman's ampoule next to her bed. She looked so happy to have a friend who shared the same fate as her. It will be very sad for Marian when Fyon will leave her soon and receive the Gun-Swordsmen's judgement, but if he doesn't take the trainee back to their world, she will be hunted as an accomplice of the young Monomakia. It's something he doesn't want to happen. Carefully, without making too much (loud) noise, he flew inside the room and turned into his ampoule next to Marin's futon. Tomorrow, he has to talk with his wife about it.

* * *

_~Two days later (Wednesday), Yayoi Junior High, Class 1-1~_

It has been four days since the incident and Marian still didn't showed up at school. The students, besides Ume, were relieved to know that the Freak (a.k.a. Marian Blue) might not come back here. The purple-haired girl hoped that everything will go back to normal soon. Miss Chiasa entered the class with a smile.

"Good morning, class." she greeted before informing "Today, we have a student who will take care of Blue-san's lessons until the problem will be over."

Then, she looked at the door which was still open "Please come on in."

Everyone looked at the entrance to see who will replace the monster-girl. It was a teenage boy with expressionless mature facial features. He was at the level of the teacher's eyes. Wearing the boys' school uniform, he has a slim, yet strong body with golden eyes, yellowish cream-coloured skin and black short spiky hair pointing up behind his head. For the male students, he was either an uninteresting sight or a scary one. Among the girls, only Murasaki and Ume weren't attracted to his dark handsomeness.

"He's so cool and handsome, right?" whispered Seidō to Nōkon.

"Indeed, indeed."

"I feel like I've met him before." Moe's daughter thought until it came to her "Could it be…?"

To her question (in her mind), the new student wrote his name on the board. It was written in two foreign languages and their katakana version was over them.

(**Faion****・****Burakku**)  
**ファイオン・ブラック**  
**Φαιον Black **

No doubt, he is a "foreigner".

"My name is Fyon Black. For now on, I'll be part of your class for a few months. It's a pleasure to work with you all." he said neutrally with a bow.

His new fan-girls squealed to his voice and gestures. Some of the boys, especially Utsuro, were jealous of his effects on the girls. The teacher showed him his seat which is Marian's. The girls closest to him thought of them as lucky ones to have the best view of Fyon. Ume couldn't believe what she saw. Fyon, who was a black Monomakia taller than Miss Chiasa, with weapons as hands, a few days ago, was now human and seated at Marian's desk! What's happening? Is she dreaming?

"_I have to ask him when class will be over."_

The black Monomakia, in a humanoid form, let a silent sigh of relief. His plan worked.

* * *

_~Sunday, the Tenement House~_

"_Uh? You're going to school for me?" asked a disbelieved Marian "But how? You're a Monomakia. You have to at least look like a human for going there." _

"_I know that, which is why I'll use this." _

_Fyon pressed a button on the right side of his helmet, one of his diamond-shaped earpieces, and a puff of yellowish smoke surrounded them. When it dissipated, the crossbreed saw her friend in his human form. He has the same facial traits and colours, but his clothes were different from his armour. He was wearing a tight jet-black pullover, black low-heeled shoes with silver metallic outsole and low heels of the same colour and material, black pants, a black jacket and wrist-length hunter-green gloves made of a fabric quite similar to leather. Marian admired his new appearance with awe._

"_Wow! You look awesome!" she said before noticing "Wait a sec'! If you can change your weapons into normal hands, why didn't you use that transformation-thingy before." _

"_Because there's a problem to it: when we become human, if we're in that form for more than 24 hours, then we'll stay like this forever." he said._

_Soon, he returned to his normal form. The next two days, Marian passed half of them to teach him how to be a student at her school while the other half is for training. She even helped him with how he should answer the students' questions if they wanted to know something about him._

* * *

During the first four periods, Fyon wrote the lessons on sheets of paper. All this will be for Marian, later. Everyone looked with awe by the speed of his writing. At math, he solved all the equations in a few seconds, even the most difficult ones. In science, he was a great genius. For Japanese language lessons, his writing and words were like the ones of someone without an accent. However, in History, he barely answered. When it was lunch time, all the girls wanted to eat with him, but he didn't. It was quite an annoyance, really. His bento small compared to his breakfast (25 bowls of rice), but he knew that he has to also act like a human for not appearing unusual.

"Umm…"

The black-haired teen (since he's in a human form) saw Ume with her lunch box in her hands.

"Yes, Ume?" he replied.

"I…I was wondering why you're attending this school and…can I eat lunch with you?"

"I don't mind." he said.

Marian's best friend sat at his desk which made the other female students jealous.

"How come he knows Ume?" whispered a girl to another.

"Also, why does he let her have lunch with him and not us?" asked Seidō.

"Indeed, indeed."

The group of fan-girls were chatting softly so that Fyon and the purple-haired girl won't hear them.

"Like I said before, I am here for taking notes of Marian's studies while she is absent." told the dark Monomakia "I am only fulfilling her place."

"Oh, I see."

Since the others were watching from afar, they thought those two were talking about other things. Utsuro was keeping an eye on the new student. Something seemed fishy about him.

"That guy is not human." he said.

Honōiro arched an eyebrow "What makes you say that?"

"First, his name is weird-sounding. Second, his eyes and skin colour are also weird. Third, he's incredibly smart for his age. And fourth, he's here for the Freak's schoolwork!"

"So? What about it?" the tough boy replied calmly.

The perverted kid thought his friend has a problem with his head "DON'T YOU REALIZE IT? He's probably here for finishing Blue's work! He's here for KILLING US!"

Shuiro only sighed "So what? We're all going to die, someday."

The other boy sighed as he shook his head "If he did come here for that reason, he would have done it, earlier."

Fyon's fan-girls backed him up.

"Yeah, Honōiro is right! Fyon is different from that monster-girl!" said a female student.

"Indeed, indeed."

Ume and the black Monomakia looked at the group who were talking about him and Marian. The purple-haired girl had difficulty to keep her body from trembling. Fyon couldn't believe that they're describing the girl who saved his life like if she was a horrible creature. During the rest of lunch time, the two friends ate without any more talking. The first period of the afternoon's classes was P.E. The coach was amazed by the new student's **S³** (**S**peed, **S**trength, **S**tamina) during the exercises. Even the others of his class, beside Ume, were. To Fyon, it was nothing compared to his training at Brigadoon. Finally, the last period was for Health class. When school was over, everyone left. Before his admirers could ask, the human-formed Gun-Swordsman walked back home with Ume. Marian told him that if people besides Ume want to walk with him, he has to refuse because they will find out that he's a Monomakia when he'll return to the Tenement House. There, the crossbreed greeted them with a bright smile.

"Here are your notes and homework, Marian." he handed her schoolbag.

"Ah! Thanks a lot, Fyon."

"Ma…Marian-chan…I…I could have done it for you." said Ume, feeling useless.

Seeing the sad face of her best friend, Marian couldn't help but feeling guilty. She put her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for your help, Ume-chan. Since you have your own work to do and that your house is far from mine, I thought it would be better for you if you didn't do It." the hybrid said.

Ume nodded, showing that she understood. The auburn-haired girl told them the events of today's training with her father: her abilities with the gun developed a lot, but she still needs more practice with the sword; when she tried to fly, she managed it for less than a minute before falling head first on the ground. After hearing her morning events, her best friend returned to her home. While going back inside the Tenement House, Marian noticed something.

"Fyon, why aren't you returning to your Monomakia form?"

"I need to put back my clothes on." he said.

"Huh? Why?"

"They are a part of me as the armour of my Monomakia form. Without them, I'm incomplete." he explained.

"Oh, I see."

The two of them went in her room where his garments were, neatly folded. Marian let him have some privacy to change his clothes which made him confuse. When everything was back on him, he returned to his original form. Dinner will be prepared hours later, so they have enough time to do something else. The girl's homework was done in less than two hours. The only option left to pass time was talking.

"Fyon, can you tell me things about yourself?" the hybrid asked.

The black Gun-Swordsman was hesitant about answering her question. Will she stop being his friend and reject him if he does? Seeing his troubled (?) expression, Marian decided to give up.

"You know, if you don't want to tell me, than I'm okay with that. You have the right to keep things for yourself." she reassured "I won't force you."

He was glad that she said that "Thank you, Marian."

She giggled "You don't know much about me besides my name and origins, so I'll tell you about myself."

Fyon listened carefully. Her talking was taking hours. She told him everything: how her parents met, their times together, the people at the Tenement who are like a family, her mother's friends, her birth, her job of delivering newspapers, her school life and the recent events from when the portal was opened and before she saved his life.

"I'm glad I had followed Lolo, because if I didn't, you would have been a goner." she added "He led me to you."

That information surprised her monomakia friend.

"The Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee? He took you to where I was?"

"Chair…EH? YOU MEAN THAT WEIRD GREEN CAT IS SOMEONE OF HIGH SOCIAL STATUS?"

Fyon nodded. He couldn't believe that a member of the Central Assembly helped him. Suddenly, they felt Melan's presence at the entrance.

"Marian." he called.

"Yes, Papa?" she replied.

"We need to talk. In private." she heard on the other side.

The way he made it sound…it's like he knew she would take Fyon with her.

"…Okay."

Following her father and leaving her monomakia friend in her room, she went outside of the Tenement House. The blue Gun-Swordsman looked at her with a serious face, but there a hint of sadness in his eyes. He knelt to be at the same height as his daughter.

"Marian. It's better that you stop seeing and helping Fyon." he said it neutrally, but also a bit severely.

Hearing that made her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father wants her to abandon their recent friendship? Why?

"Why…Why are you saying that?" she managed to ask.

Melan could see that the girl was sad to his wounding words, but she must understand.

"The Central Assembly informed me that he had secretly trespassed the limits of the training grounds many times to go to the restricted chamber of Legen to send his consciousness to the Funny World." he explained "Fyon is no longer a trainee of Brigadoon. He is now an outlaw and maybe a helper of the Hensu-chi."

With the same shocked expression, Marian looked at the ground, her firsts shaking uncontrollably. Does that explain why he didn't want to talk about himself?

"It…It can't be…Fyon…Fyon is…a good Monomakia…and he didn't cause trouble to us." she said softly before looking back at her dad "I refuse to believe that he's a criminal!"

"Please be rational, Marian. If you're on his side, you will be seen as his accomplice and share the same fate as him." he replied, trying to keep his calm "Also, it's an order of the Central Assembly. We cannot be against their decisions."

"If they see him as a bad person, then why one of them helped me find him?" she talked back with anger.

"What?" Melan couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Lolo, the Chairman of the Life-something took me to him when he was fatally wounded!"

"That's right." said a feline voice from above "And it's _Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee_, Girl."

The father and daughter looked up to see the green skinny cat sitting on a branch of the tree and playing with his feet. Both of them were surprised, mostly Marian, to see him here.

"It's him!" she pointed with her finger.

"Chairman of the Life Improvement Committee." said the blue Monomakia.

Lolo climbed down quickly from the tree and landed on the ground, his legs and arms wiggling like jelly

"Like your little girl said, I led her to Fyon."

"Why?" asked Melan.

"Marian activates unconsciously her powers when she feels negative feelings to a great level. For example, when she had her Gun-Swordsman form for the first time, she did it because of raging anger." explained Lolo "If she has someone close to her age that shares the same problems as her, I thought, maybe she won't feel lonely and have a better control of her abilities."

"I see. Did you send him without consulting the Central Assembly?"

The cat gave him his usual grin "Actually, I thought of it when I saw him going in the portal that leads to the Funny World."

"Then…that means that Fyon can stay here, that he isn't an outlaw and that he won't be punished?" asked Marian.

"Yes…hum…no and…maybe yes." answered the chairman with doubt on the last one.

Marian, even though worried for the two last answers, sighed a bit with relief as a little smile was on her face. Immediately, she ran back inside to tell the great news to the black Gun-Swordsman.

"And the Central Assembly? What are you going to do about it?" asked Melan.

The green feline shrugged "I'll try to find something."

The older Gun-Swordsman nodded before returning inside to inform Marin about it. Lolo's consciousness returned to Brigadoon.

* * *

"I see. So you've found out." said Fyon.

The crossbreed nodded "But Lolo told us that you can stay here, so you don't have to worry."

The two friends were surrounded by an awkward silence for a moment.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

The girl shook her head to say "no".

"Of course not. You just didn't want to lose our friendship, so it's understandable." she reassured.

Again, the younger Gun-Swordsman was grateful "Thank you, Marian."

"It's nothing, really." Marian waved her hands in front "You're my friend. It's the least I can do."

Soon, they were called for dinner. At the dining room, when Fyon took a little mouthful of the meal, the food tasted better, yet it's the same one that he ate, yesterday. Why? When it was time to sleep, the two Gun-Swordsmen returned in their ampoule and everyone went to bed. The next day, like usual, Marian delivers the newspapers and prays at Nezu Shrine. This time, her wish was slightly different.

"I pray I'll have good grades, I'll be as tall and beautiful as my mother, our home won't be destroyed by anyone or anything, my family lives a good long life and Ume-chan, Fyon and I will stay friend forever. Please answer my prayers."

After that, she returned home to have breakfast. There, Fyon was already in his school uniform.

"Good morning, everyone!" said the hybrid.

"Good morning, Marian (-chan)." everyone greeted back.

The girl sat next to Fyon and looked at his hands' actions. Even though he usually uses his "paws" to eat, he was very skilled with human hands. Noticing her watching every movement he makes, the black-armoured Monomakia looked at her.

"Did I make a mistake?" he asked.

His voice brought her back to her senses.

"Eh? Uh…No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." she said, blushing embarrassingly "I was just amazed by how you manage to use the chopsticks with human hands without difficulties."

He felt a bit vexed but kept his neutral face "If I am able to write on a piece of paper with a pen, then I can also eat with chopsticks."

Now, Marian blushed with guilt "S…Sorry."

Fyon's dark little feeling disappeared "It's alright. You didn't know."

The hybrid smiled again, knowing that her friend isn't mad at her. The younger Gun-Swordsman likes seeing her smile. It makes him forget his troubles. After breakfast, he went to school with Ume who was waiting at the door. The auburn-haired girl wished she could go with them, but she knew that she couldn't…for now at least. While watching them leave, she waved sadly to them. Like the previous days, the Momoi Triplets worked on the bentos before her parents and she went to her training grounds. For now, the crossbreed, wearing her training clothes, has to wait.

* * *

_~A bit later,_ _Yayoi Junior High, Class 1-1~_

Fyon gave Marian's homework to Miss Chiasa, bowed to her (like his hybrid friend taught him) and went to his seat. Like the first time, the girls wanted to study, talk and eat with him. Honestly, if it wasn't for the auburn-haired girl's sake, he would have stop coming to this school on the first day. Suddenly, a bang on a desk was heard. Everyone looked to see that it was Murasaki who did it. A frown was on her face.

"That's enough, young ladies! As students of a 7th grade class, we have to act like the maidens we should be!" she scolded severely "Fyon is just a foreigner taking care of Blue's work at school. Get over it!"

The female students yelped and stood back, to Fyon's relief. Then, the long purple-haired girl looked at him. She sighed, annoyed, embarrassed and tired.

"I'm sorry you have to endure that again." she said "I thought they would stop after your first day here. It seemed that they didn't."

"I'm the one to apologize." he said which confused the class president "You weren't obligated to help me, yet you did. I'm sorry."

Her reply was a look away "That was nothing. As the class president, I have to make sure that this class is orderly."

"_So she's like a Chairman."_ thought Fyon before saying "You're doing a good job."

That brought his female fans to shock as they gasped. Murasaki only smiled lightly with pride.

"Thanks for the compliment." she said politely.

* * *

_~During school, the Waterfall~_

Marian, in her monomakia form, was on one knee, taking deep tired breaths. Melan pointed the tip of his sword closer to her face.

"Never show weakness in front of an enemy or an opponent." he said severely "He or she will use that opportunity to kill you without any hesitation."

His daughter nodded as she stood up. Marin requested that their child rest, but the hybrid girl refused. She has to stay strong, just like her father said, and stop depending on the breaks. It was just the third day of her training. It's not the time to give up and whine. Also, she promised to protect everyone. It's impossible to back on her word. With the gun, she hit every target without difficulties. However, with the sword, she still needed a lot of work on it. Flying? Compared to the sword, it was a terrible headache. Her time in the air was a bit longer than last time, but she always never changed directions and fell on the ground. She had to endure the hard training until sunset. That's when her mother insisted that it was time for resting. At the sight of her lunch, Marin decided not to eat it. She wants to become a strong Gun-Swordsman, so not only she has to withstand the difficulties and pain of training, but also the craving for food.

"_It will upset the Momoi Aunties and the others, but they will understand."_ she thought _"From now on, I will eat little at home and not during my training."_

The family of three returned to the Tenement House where Fyon, in his monomakia form, was waiting for them.

"Ah, Fyon!" said Marian as they landed on the ground.

He handed her homework to her as they and the parents went inside. The new routine before going to bed passed without any problems. In her futon, Marian looked at the black Monomakia sitting next to her. A soft smile was on her face.

"Good night, Fyon." she said to him.

He nodded lightly "Good night to you too, Marian."

She giggled before going to sleep and he, back in his ampoule. However, for a moment, the younger Gun-Swordsman sensed something or someone. Whatever or whoever he felt, it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

_~Somewhere in Tokyo~_

A Gun-Swordsman flew over the sky of Japan's capital. It was a male with a cool grey suit and black and grayish white pointy armour. His golden eyes were searching for something…or someone. It was the fifth time he went to the Funny World.

"_It is faint, but I can feel him."_ he thought_ "Where are you, Fyon? You, who have disgraced the proud name of the Gun-Swordsmen, must receive your punishment for your crimes."_

END OF THE CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad.**


	7. Silver battle and blue promise

On fuckyeahbrigadoonmarintomelan . tumblr . com, I was informed that June 9th is the day when Marin and Melan met for the first time, so, since I didn't made something for their anniversary, I have decided to publish this chapter on this special day (I was trying to finish it as fast as I can). Sorry to be a bit late. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7: Silver battle and blue promise

Sitting on the tatami floor of the room, Fyon was watching Marian writing in her school notebook. Seeing her work for hours doesn't bore him. From time to time, she asks him to help her with the questions. After that, it's dinner time. It was the third day of the new routine, yet it felt like weeks. While eating, the crossbreed noticed that her Monomakia friend seemed deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong, Fyon?" she asked.

He was hesitant for three seconds before saying "I want to go out, but as myself."

Marian immediately understood. He wanted to go out to stretch/fly in the sky. Wanting to repay him for going to school for her, she decided to make his wish come true. After discussing with Melan, Fyon got the permission to go outside, but only when it's night. Nobody will notice him in the sky with his dark armour.

"Alright!" exclaimed the girl, fist in the air.

The rest of the family was watching the two youths leaving the house to fly in the air. The blue Gun-Swordsman was still concerned for his child's safety, even if she's with the younger one. Marin put a reassuring hand on his (laser gun) with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Melan. Fyon won't put her in danger." she said "Trust him."

He was half-convinced to her words. He looked at the sky, wondering if, again, he had made the right choice.

* * *

_~In the sky of Tokyo, Yayoi~_

"Aahaaa, this feels great!" said Marian with a relaxed tone.

With her arms extended, she was feeling the wind on her and in her hair. She wasn't afraid to fall. Fyon was there to make sure that she won't. Even if she did, he would always catch her. Sometimes, the black Monomakia made (inside) loops and other aerobatic maneuvers which made her more excited.

"That's incredible!" she exclaimed "So this is the feeling of flying. Aaah, I can't wait to do it myself!"

Then, she looked over her shoulder to see her Monomakia friend. Guiltiness was in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm a weight to you." she apologized "If you want, you can bring me back to the Tenement House."

The black Gun-Swordsman looked at her "Marian, if you're happy to fly with me, then I don't mind."

Her smile reappeared as she enjoyed again the breezy feeling. Suddenly, they sensed a Monomakia. Before they could do anything, a laser bullet hit Fyon's left upper arm which made him lose control of his flying ability for a moment. When he regained it, the young Gun-Swordsman put on his black battle mask with a red thin lens. He turned around to see who shot him. Both Marian and he were surprised to see an older-looking copy of the black Monomakia, but with a few differences.

"Who's…" before her question was finished her friend immediately flew down with great speed.

The other Gun-Swordsman was following them, trying to catch them up. It seemed that it was easy for him. The crossbreed immediately knew why that older Monomakia was chasing them.

"Who is that Gun-Swordsman, Fyon?" she managed to ask through the wind.

Fyon set her down between two buildings before giving the answer "That's Pyon Silver, my master and father."

Then, he flew high in the sky, ready to fight his fatherly figure. He has to take him as far as possible from Marian. Soon, their sword crossed.

"Fyon."

"Father."

The battle began! They flew far from each other.

"You have disgraced the proud Gun-Swordsmen, Fyon! How dare you continue to live after committing such dishonorable crime?" castigated the black and white Monomakia.

"Even if I told you, Father, you wouldn't understand!" replied his son "However I can tell you this: I will receive my judgement after Marian becomes a worthy full-fledged Gun-Swordsman!"

"So you met the crossbreed and she helped you." his father noticed the health of his body "In other word, she became a traitor, too."

"No! Marian saved my life without knowing that I was an outlaw! Also, she would never join the Hensu-chi!"

Fyon charged at his only parent with his sword. Pyon put on his battle mask.

"You, a trainee, think you can defeat me? You're mistaking to think that!" the older Gun-Swordsman activated his Gatling gun and shot.

The younger Gun-Swordsman tried to dodge as many shots as possible. The fight was intense to look at. Marian couldn't stop watching.

"Fyon…" she murmured.

She knows stuff about parents having fights with their child, but never has she seen one with guns and swords! Around her, people were screaming, trying not to get killed or injured. Some of the buildings' and the ground's parts were destroyed by the bullets. Fyon was even thrown in one of the edifices. Then, the two family members fought with their gun. Unfortunately, Pyon's firepower was stronger than Fyon's. It led the latter to a high fall on the solid ground, covered in blood and terrible injuries.

"Fyon!" exclaimed Marian.

Soon, the older Monomakia charged at him and stabbed him with his sword. The black-armoured trainee made a chocked screaming before Pyon removed it from his body. The auburn-haired girl watched the scene with horror. The two opponents looked at each other's eyes. In Fyon's, his father could see resistance and the desire to continue to live.

"My son, student to whom I had taught with pride everything I knew…Fyon Black." Pyon murmured as he raised his sword in the air, ready to end the life of his flesh and blood "Farewell!"

The younger Gun-Swordsman kept a strong gaze, awaiting his end to come.

"STOP IT!"

Immediately, someone stood between them. It was Marian, shielding her numb friend with her body. Both of the Monomakias were surprised by her intervention.

"Marian, don't! Get away from here!" managed to say Fyon.

"And let you die? I refuse!" she replied.

Pyon scanned her biological information and immediately recognized her.

"You have grown a lot since the first and last time I've seen you." he spoke to her "You were a newborn back then."

Her attention went from Fyon to his father "You! How could you do this to your own son? Don't you have any shame? He had just broke one or two rules. Can't you forgive him?"

To her questions, he pointed his gun at her.

"You are a mix of Monomakia and human biological information. Until now, you lived a life without harsh training." he said "You still don't know the significance of the Gun-Swordsmen's pride."

"I could care less about pride and such!" the crossbreed exclaimed bravely "I won't let you hurt Fyon any further!"

One of the barrels of the black and white Gun-Swordsman's gun lit up. It was ready to shoot again. Marian didn't flinch.

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" asked Pyon.

"I don't want to die young," she said sincerely "but I'd rather lose my life than seeing someone else losing theirs!"

Deep down, the older Monomakia had to admit that her will to protect is remarkable and she has a noble soul. It's such a waste that it ended to this, he thought.

"Then prepare to die!"

"Marian…no…" Fyon tried to move, but couldn't.

Suddenly, a laser beam was shot at Pyon, but he dodged it. The laser bullet missed its target and only scratched the girl's cheek. She couldn't help but scream slightly with pain. It burned her terribly, even if it's just a slight injury. She looked up in the air to see Melan fighting with Fyon's father. While the two were dueling, Marian knelt next to her Monomakia friend.

"Fyon, please hang on! I'll carry you home, right away!" her voice was filled with worry as she managed to put his right arm over her shoulders.

"No…No need to do this…Marian." he said through moans of pain "I can go back…in my ampoule and heal myself."

"O…Okay." she replied.

He did as he said. She took the bottle-like object and held it close to her. Soon, the sound of police siren and helicopters was heard.

"Melan, again, many will interfere." he said to his brother-like friend "I'll settle with my son later."

The two-coloured Gun-Swordsman flew away and went somewhere. Melan took his daughter with him and returned home safely. Everyone were glad to see them okay. For Marian's little injury, Marin clean it and put a sticking-plaster on it. Then, it was bed time. The hybrid's thoughts were concentrated on this night's event. She couldn't forget the way Pyon looked at his son. There wasn't any hesitation in his eyes, not even a slight bit of regret. It scared her a lot. Are all the living creatures from Brigadoon like that? Without realizing it, her grip on the black ampoule tightened. Then, she fell in a dreamless sleep, without letting go of the object.

* * *

_~Somewhere in Tokyo~_

On the top of a building, Pyon was thinking of the "good" times he had with his son on Brigadoon.

"Fyon." he murmured.

* * *

_He remembered when the black Gun-Swordsman was a newborn trainee, with his round helmet with a pointy edge behind, his golden eyes looking at everything and everywhere with confusion and his sticks for arms (before they became weapons). He was barely at the level of the older Monomakia's stomach._

"_Who…are you?" was the first thing he said and asked. _

_Pyon knelt to be at equal height with him. _

"_I am Pyon Silver, one of the three proud Gun-Swordsmen from the previous Pasca Ritual." he introduced himself before pointing at the little one with his paw "And you are Fyon Black. You were created with my biological information. From now on, you are not only my son, but my student also. Understood?" _

_Fyon nodded. Then, his father informed him of everything related to the Pasca Ritual. Over the few weeks, the little Gun-Swordsman trained hard. Sometimes, he was close to death, but soon regained his strength to stand. Eventually, he received his weapons for the next phase of his training. That was when the black and white Gun-Swordsman felt so much pride for the first time in his life. When he heard about his student's crime, a few days later, his world was shattered in pieces. He felt so ashamed to have an outlaw for a son._

* * *

He pointed his sword toward the sky.

"Why, my son? Why did you break the rules of the Central Assembly?" he thought aloud "Unless you are willing to return to Brigadoon with me, I am forced to punish you myself…and personally."

Then, he thought of the crossbreed and the way she was looking at him as she tried to protect his son's life. Her eyes…they were holding so much courage and no fear of anything…it was as if they were looking at the depth of his soul…just like…

"NO!" he shook his head, trying to ignore what he had thought for a second "Thinking of the past won't help anything…"

* * *

_~Next (early) morning~ _

Marian woke up and couldn't sleep again. She looked at the window to see that it was early. Silently, she made Fyon coming out of his ampoule and asked him to take her to Shinobazu Pond after she changes her pyjama with her newspaper delivery clothes (which are also for her training). He did it without asking why. When the two friends arrived there, Marian rested against the railing as Fyon put on his human form.

"Now that I know the truth…can you tell me a few things about yourself?" she hesitantly asked.

Fyon was silent for two seconds "…My life…was only intense and harsh training. During those times, I had a comrade, Erika* Rose."

"'had**'**?" noticed the hybrid.

"After she heard about my crime, she turned her back on me. I am no longer her friend." he explained.

Marian looked sadly at him.

"You're just like me, then. You know the kids at my school?" he nodded "They were already mean with me, but when they saw my powers, they became even more. Only Ume-chan is on my side."

She sighed as she watched absent-mindedly her reflection.

"I'm on your side too, Marian." Fyon said.

That made her lightly gasped and widened her eyes. Then, she looked at him with a surprised expression.

"But…you know me for only a week." remarked the crossbreed.

"Yes, but I learned things about you: you're compassionate, caring, kind and noble." he replied "I'm an outlaw, yet you saved me. It proves that you're not bad."

Marian blushed lightly to his compliments. Then, she thought of something.

"Fyon, why did you (your consciousness) go on Earth?" she asked, very curious to know.

He kept silent. Suddenly, they heard the ping of a little bell.

"Ah!" the girl turned her attention at the sound.

Seeing it as a sign of danger, the black Monomakia prepared himself to return to his real form. Thankfully, the hybrid noticed it and stopped him.

"Don't! It's just an ice cream vendor!"

The trainee tilted his head as he lowered his weapon "Ice…cream?"

The tone he used means that he didn't know what it was. Marian sighed again.

"You know many things, but not something simple like ice cream?"

She searched in her shirts' pocket and took out a 500-yen coin. It was enough for one.

"Wait for a minute. I'll be right back."

She went to go buy an ice cream cone. There, a man with green hair and blue eyes ('guessed who it is?) has already bought a swirled one with four kinds of flavour. The crossbreed didn't pay much attention to him as she chose a swirled vanilla-&-chocolate-flavored one and paid the vendor (she let him keep the change). Her order even has a triangular biscuit and two little spoons. When she returned, she showed the cone to Fyon.

"See? Ice cream!"

"It's made of cream." he remarked.

"It's also cold and sweet."

She took a spoonful of the cold sugary treat and gave it to the human-formed Monomakia.

"Since we have only one cone, we have to share." told Marian.

"Understood." her friend replied.

While they were tasting/enjoying the ice cream, Lolo was floating on the water, hiding in the pond's grass.

"Sweet, so sweet, savouring a cool snack in summer, that's too sweet!" he said before sinking.

After a while, only the cone and the biscuit remained. Again, they tried to divide them in two. Soon, they finished. Then, Marian has to deliver newspapers (Fyon was in his ampoule-form) before returning home. There, only her parents weren't at the table to eat.

"Where are Papa and Mama?"

"They went to school to get your homework." told Alexandra "Since Fyon was maybe still injured from last night's fight, they thought it was better they go get them for you."

"Oh, I see."

When breakfast was over (Fyon was out of his ampoule), an earthquake was suddenly felt.

"Not again! What is it this time?" the hybrid exclaimed.

They went outside to see a deciduous tree (_Fagus japonica_) pierced into the ground. Brigadoonian writings were on the trunk. A crowd was around it. Two of the people were Melan and Marin.

"Mama, what's happening?" asked the girl.

The parents looked at her, then at the tree again. Immediately, she knew that her friend is involved in this.

"So, Fyon?" she asked to the black Monomakia.

He was reading the words on the tree.

"It's my father. He wants to settle this once and for all."

"You mean he's challenging you to the death?" Marian's tone was filled with worry and fear for her friend "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go." he replied.

"What? But you're still injured and your dad's very strong!" remarked Marian "Also, it could be a trap!"

"Impossible. Pyon always fights with pride and honor." said Melan "He won use dirty tricks. There's no doubt about it."

His daughter frowned before turning her back to him "I'll go, too, then."

"You can't." that made her stop her steps.

"Why, Fyon?" she looked at him.

"He says that he doesn't want you to meddle in this. Also, it's an insult to the Gun-Swordsmen's to have assistance in a one-on-one battle."

"But…" she wanted to protest, but Marin stopped her.

"It's better that you listen to him." she said.

The auburn-haired girl looked sadly at the trainee "Fyon…"

"I might lose, but, as a Gun-Swordsman, I cannot avoid this fight."

"Why is your father so cruel with you?"

"It's because of my crimes."

That made her outburst "CRIMES? What have you done was no crime, yet, they want you dead! I don't get it!"

"Marian…"

"Promise me, Fyon! If you want me not to worry, than promise me that you'll come back safe and sound!" she untied her hair-ribbon.

Melan and Marin had a sensation of _déjà-vu_. Their child tied the fabric around the base of the black Monomakia's sword.

"A promise is a contract between people who trust each other. You must always keep it, otherwise something bad will happen." she told her friend.

"Understood."

"Also, for good luck …"

She made him lower his head, took it in her hands and kissed his cheek. People watching this (and everyone from the Tenement House) widened their eyes. Marin blush and it went darker when Melan asked her why she didn't do that to him before.

"I'll be waiting for you…so please come back alive when it will be over." Marian was restrained herself from crying.

Fyon nodded again before flying in the air and to where his father was awaiting him. His battle-mask was on. Around sunset, Marian was watching from her room's balcony. It was only a few hours, but it was days for her. Later, she received a call from Ume.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Marian-chan…"

"Ume-chan…I…"

Her best friend heard her trembling voice "What's wrong?"

Sobs were heard on the other side of the line. The purple-haired girl began to worry.

"Are…Are you crying? Marian-chan, what happened? Tell me."

Marian kept silent.

* * *

_~Meanwhile, Japan, Tokyo, Chichibu Tama Kai National Park~_

When Fyon arrived, it was already night time. He was looking around, his guard up.

* * *

Marian said nothing.

* * *

The trainee flew over the tall trees.

* * *

"Marian-chan…" called a worried Ume.

* * *

Fyon continued to advance.

* * *

The hybrid didn't reply.

* * *

The wind was heard and felt on his armour.

* * *

Finally, Marian couldn't hold it any longer. She tightened her grip on the phone and let everything go.

"Ume-chan, Fyon went to have a duel to the death with his father! His father is very strong! Fyon fought him once and almost lost his life! He promised to come back safely, but…but…WHAT SHOULD I DO, UME-CHAN?"

The purple-haired girl could felt the desperation in her words "Marian-chan…"

"I feel uneasy, scared, weak, useless…WHAT SHOULD I DO, UME-CHAN? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T COME BACK?"

"Please calm down, Marian-chan." Moe's daughter tried to help.

"Fyon will…!" a tear ran down on her cheek before falling on the floor.

* * *

Fyon stopped moving, when something or someone came out of the forest to charge at him. It was Pyon. Thank goodness he dodged it. They looked at each other.

"So you came, my son."

"Father…"

"I'll ask again. Why have you disgraced the Gun-Swordsmen?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand!"

"Then I have to make you speak with Excalibur and my gun."

Fyon put his sword up for defense.

* * *

"Fyon promised that he'll return, right?" asked Ume.

"Yeah."

"So believe in him. If you don't, he won't."

"Really?" there was doubt.

"It's a promise between you two, so you have to, even if you're having a difficult time. Fyon has never lied to you, right?"

"Right."

"So wait for him and welcome him home when he'll come back."

"Okay."

* * *

The two Monomakias were waiting for the first move to be made.

* * *

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, because, in every story…" Ume was happy that her reassuring words worked "the knight, after fighting the villain, always lives for the princess."

That made Marian gasped.

* * *

Pyon began to attack with his gun. Fyon flew down in the trees to escape from the bullets. In the shadows, he shot at his father, but the latter dodged them as he went in the forest to find his son. While flying, Fyon cut the trees with his sword. They were about to fall on the older Gun-Swordsman, but he was very fast. Then, both came out of the forest to fight with the sword. Immediately, their blades were crossed.

"You must return to Brigadoon to receive your judgement, Fyon!"

"Not now."

"Why?"

"I said I'll be punished when Marian will become a full-fledged Gun-Swordsman!"

"Why the crossbreed is involved in this?"

"I cannot tell."

"Not even to me, your master?"

"Yes."

They pushed all of their force into their sword.

"I am disgusted at myself. You're a disgrace, yet I continue to listen to your words. I cannot forgive you for what you have done."

He managed to cut the armour of Fyon's shoulder and injured the area of his stomach. The latter went back in the dark of the trees. His father followed. He shot with his Gatling gun. He only destroyed the trees, but a leg of the black-armoured Monomakia was hit. He couldn't help but yell in pain as fell on the ground. His mask had little cracks and a few pieces had fallen.

* * *

Marian was sitting on the Tenement House's roof and waiting for her friend to arrive. It was still night time, but she couldn't sleep.

* * *

Fyon looked at the moon and saw dark clouds ready to cover it. That gave him an idea. When the moon's light was gone, he disappeared in the dark. Pyon was watching everywhere. He received sword cuts and bullet shots on him. When the light returned, the surprise attacks stopped. His guard up, he looked around. He caught sight of his son's gun behind a tree. Immediately, he charged at it and realized that only the weapon was there. So where is Fyon? Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt behind his back. The older Monomakia looked behind to see his son with a determined gaze.

"You…cut your gun to use it as a lure." studied Pyon.

"I'm sorry I had to fight you under these circumstances, father," apologized Fyon "but I promised Marian that I'll return to her."

His father was surprised to the word.

"Promise…" he murmured.

"If my duty is no longer to become a Gun-Swordsman for the day of Pasca, then I have a new one: to be by Marian's side!"

Then, he removed his weapon from Pyon's back. The latter fell, his back to the ground. Suddenly, an earthquake was felt. The older Gun-Swordsman knew what it was.

"The portal will soon close itself." he said before falling unconscious.

Immediately, Fyon flew to leave the battlefield. He gave one last glance at where his father was. A part of the forest was aspirated in the portal be the latter closed itself and disappeared. He hoped that Pyon will be fine.

"_Marian…I'm coming." _

_~Later, the Tenement House~_

It was now morning and Marian still didn't move from where she was now. She continued to wait for Fyon. Suddenly, she heard the sound of water coming from the canal next to her home. She looked to see a black Gun-Swordsman. Her eyes widened as she gasped deeply.

"FYYOOOON!" she exclaimed before jumping in the canal.

She didn't care being wet and dirty at the end. She's too happy to see her friend alive. She ran toward him.

"Ma…ri…an…" he managed to say.

She stopped when she examined his condition. Her eyes showed worry.

"Fyon…you're injured." she said "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but," he showed her ribbon to her "our promise wasn't broken."

"Yes…thank you." little tears ran on her cheeks.

"Marian…" he murmured.

Then, she bounded toward him and hugged his stomach tightly with joy "Fyon!"

"_Welcome home, Fyon."_

END OF CHAPTER  
**Please review, but nothing too bad**

* * *

Erika*= ερυθροκαστανόχρους(**ery**thro**ka**stanóchrous) =_auburn_ in Greek

At first, I wanted to name her Eris=ερυθρός (**ery**thró**s**) = _red_ in Greek (which is the same meaning as Erin), but I later thought that it sounds too evil to suit her.


End file.
